C u p i d o s
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: Aunque ruede mi cabeza, haré todo lo posible por tu felicidad, no importa que me odie mi amo Sesshomaru mi niña Rin. Amor vs Compromiso.. Mala haciendo Summary pero pasen, mi primer fic SesshRin.
1. Tácticas

Hola, estoy de regreso con una nueva historia que contará de varios episodios.

Será SesshRin por supuesto, este primer capítulo es para explicarles las tácticas de los sirvientes para que Sesshy se enamore de Rin, es una especie de introducción. Espero les guste.

Les recuerdo que un universo alterno que solo existe en mi cabeza y el recuerdo que tiene mi amor Sesshy esta inspirado en el episodio que sino me equivoco es el 35 cuando él la revive con Tenseiga.

Diálogos -…

Pensamientos - "…"

Recuerdos:_…_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la serie Inuyasha, que es de Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki y Sai que fueron creados para esta historia por mi._

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

**C u p i d o s**

**Capítulo 1: "Tácticas"**

(16/Julio/2011)

Por: Sora-Rin111

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, tan perfecto que se podría jurar que no habría cabida para los errores. No se permitirían fallar, ya que ya llevaban 9 años tramándolo.

Era una hermosa primavera, y aquellos sirvientes, que eran unos Hanyou, le habían incondicionales a la su amo por generaciones, el Gran Señor Sesshomaru, era del Taiyoukai de las tierras del Sur, todos cuidaban de la princesa de aquel castillo, la única humana. Ella era querida por todos y como no, ya llevaba muchos años en aquel lugar, respondía por el nombre de Rin. Inquieta, dulce, sincera, pero sobre todo hermosa.

A los 8 años Sesshomaru mandó a Rin a que conviviera más con los humanos, para que perdiera su miedo por ellos, la llevó a la aldea donde vivía su medio hermano Inuyasha con su esposa Kagome.

Ahora ya tenía 17 años y el plan se supo en marcha. Y el plan era… Que se convirtiera en la Reina de aquel palacio, no querían a nadie más que a ella, ya que ciertos rumores indicaban que pronto sería el matrimonio de su señor con una Youkai que su madre había elegido como la "esposa perfecta" para seguir su raza de pura sangre, así que lo principal era convencer al amo de traer de vuelta a Rin, para que esa "extraña" no pusiera un pie en el palacio.

Koyuki, una Hanyou de apariencia joven, quien era la nana de Rin y de las principales que intentaban que la chica se enamorara de su señor, solo estaban esperando que ella se convirtiera en una mujer para poder hacerlo. La habían cuidado tanto, que su cabello de color castaño era suave y le llegaba debajo de la espalda, su piel era tersa y blanca, que parecía de la misma tela cara de sus kimonos, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, grandes y bellos, su cuerpo tenía las curvas colocadas en los lugares correctos; por algo le sugirieron que entrenara desde los 10 años, toda una muñeca por nada era llamada la mujer más hermosa de todas las aldeas. Y es que pretendientes le sobraban, también le habían enseñado que no debía tener novios, y que debía mantenerse completamente pura para su esposo, en eso no había problema, ella era obediente y lista, desde allí el plan era todo un éxito.

Sai, otro Hanyou de apariencia joven, él era el sirviente principal de cuidar al amo Sesshomaru, desde hace muchísimos años y era encargado de "alentar" al señor para que le diera presentes adecuados, Sesshomaru al saber lo feliz que la ponían y de las grandes sonrisas de su protegida que le contaba Sai que la veía en cada visita, así que sin pensarlo ahora lo manda personalmente a comprar los costosos regalos. Hasta allí todo bien, con él no tenían que hacer mucho, ya que sabían que aunque no lo digiera aquella humana era sumamente importante en su vida.

Las que les ayudaba con el plan en la aldea de Inuyasha eran Kagome y Sango, ellas se encargaban de que la chica no saliera con nadie y entrenara con Kohaku y que aprendiera sobre como se debía comportarse una dama. Y en la flor de su juventud desprendía gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos, era sin duda algo digno de admirar sus movimientos eran tan delicados como los de una bailarina de balet, así que como era de esperar ellas le espantaban todos los posibles pretendientes, que le pedían la mano a Kagome o a Sango.

Ya todo estaba como debía estar, así que era hora que regresara para que el plan continuara.

Mientras el amo de aquel palacio no podía negar lo mucho que extrañaba a aquella pequeña que encontró en medio de una aldea destrozada con apenas 6 años, sin quererlo aquel recuerdo invadió su mente y se dejó sumergir en él.

…

_El Taiyoukai de las tierras del Sur regresaba de un largo viaje que realizaba cada vez que algún Youkai osaba en invadir sus dominios, estaban en las afueras junto con su fiel sirviente Jaken__ y Ah-Un su dragón de dos cabezas, cuando sintieron el olor a sangre proveniente de una aldea cercana que esta entre las tierras sus tierras y las del Norte, así que decidieron ir a investigar._

_Rápidamente llegaron, se encontraron con 4 Youkai que masacraban aquella aldea._

_-¿Qué va a hacer amo?_

_-¿Qué no ves?-El Señor sacó Tokijin y destruyó fácilmente a aquellos monstruos, y cuando se disponían salir, se encontraron con una pequeña con parte de su kimono quemada y estaba sucia, y parecía que tenía poco de haber muerto._

_-Una humana, mire que lastimada está, era apenas una niña muy pequeña es una lastima- El Taiyoukai solo la vio, no le prestó mucha atención, así que se disponía pasar de largo e ignorar aquella niña-_

_-Jaken, vámonos._

_-S__, amo, como usted ordene-Jaken no dejaba de ver esa pobre chiquilla, como pudo apartó su vista-_

_Sesshomaru pensaba que era lo mejor, así que__ se dio la vuelta, pero su Tenseiga estaba palpitando, aquella espada quería que Sesshomaru usara sus poderes curativos con esa chiquilla._

_-¿Quieres salvarla Tenseiga? Hmp- Rápidamente atendió el llamado y desenvainó su katana -_

_-¿Qué pasa amo?- Sin decir nada Sesshomaru usó la espada con aquella chica y mató los esbirros del inframundo que intentaban llevarse el alma de la pequeña y lo que vio a unos momentos de usarla le sorprendió-_

_-¿Mami?-La chica abrió los ojos, estaba viva otra vez. Esa era la primera vez que el Taiyoukai usaba los poderes sanadores de su espada, rápidamente se puso en pie-_

_-Así que estás viva._

_-¿Qué hará con ella, amo?_

_-Vámonos- Los dos continuaron su camino y otra vez la niña los seguía- _

_-¿Señor usted me salvó?-Mientras Sesshomaru no dijo nada y siguió caminando-Muchas gracias…-La chica los vio alejarse, así que corría tras ellos-_

_-No nos sigas niña tonta, eres libre vete._

_-Pero mis padres murieron-Dijo la pequeña que restregaba sus ojos secando sus lágrimas y viendo a su alrededor la destrucción de su aldea y recordando como mataron a sus padres y como intento escapar-_

_-No nos importa-Sin pararse continuaban su trayecto seguidos aún por esa niña-_

_-¿Puedo irme con usted, señor?_

_-No molestes a mi amo, él es bonito pero no cuida mocosas como tú._

_-Pero…-Se paró enfrente de Sesshomaru bloqueando su paso-¿Puedo seguirlo?_

_-Solo no estorbes en mi camino._

_-Como diga-Siguieron caminando seguidos por ella, pero no les podía seguir el paso-_

_-Jaken…_

_-¿Dígame?_

_-Súbela a Ah-Un._

_-¿Qué dice?_

_-¿Estás sordo?_

_-Como diga-Aquellas acciones de su amo lo desconcertaron. Él subió a la chica y se fueron al castillo, les tomó un par de días en llegar, así que Jaken era el encargado de buscarle comida, lo que no le causaba nada de gracia y cuando por fin llegaron, todos los sirvientes se asombraron de lo que traía._

_-Koyuki, quiero que cuides de esta pequeña._

_-Como ordene amo._

_-Aliméntala y ya luego ves que haces con ella-Los meses pasaron y pasaron, y la pequeña que había sido bautizada con el nombre de Rin, continuaba allí hasta que Koyuki le pidió un favor a su amo-_

_-Amo, yo he servido por mucho tiempo a su familia y nunca le había pedido un favor. _

_-Dime._

_- Solo le pido que esta pequeña se quede con nosotros, no nos hace ningún mal cuidarla, yo misma puedo encargarme de ella sin problemas._

_-Mientras no se __tropiece en mi camino está bien._

_-Yo la cuidaré amo, en verdad se lo agradezco-Rin seguía a su señor a todos lados, mientras éste ni si inmutaba de su presencia, hasta que un día cuando la chica tenía 7 años, se la pasaba regalándole flores que cortaba en el jardín del palacio y si éste no se las recibía se las ponía en cerca mientras él descansaba, así de apoco la niña se ganó su cariño._

…

El toque en su puerta lo sacó de su recuerdo.

-Amo necesito hablar con usted.

-Pasa Sai.

-Señor en la última visita que le hice a Rin, me pidió que le digiera algo.

-Dime.

-Ella quiere regresar, piensa que ya es demasiado tiempo, ella ya no le teme a los humanos, así que si usted lo ordena mañana a primera hora puedo ir por ella- ¿Era un sueño? No, era la más bella realidad, no podía negarse vería a aquella pequeña corriendo una vez más por los pasillos del palacio, pero seguramente ya no era ninguna niña y le preocupaba que sus cariños y atenciones ya no fueran iguales, ya que estaba seguro que con la edad había cambiado y ya no le importaban esas cosas-

-Como quieras-No era lo que su sirviente quería, era lo que él deseaba y como Sai lo conocía a la perfección sabía su respuesta-

-Entonces así será amo, sino desea algo más me retiro.

-Si hay algo. Manda a que limpien sus habitaciones y cómprale kimonos y yukatas, además quiero que traigas una peineta de la plata más fina.

-Como ordene.

Y así como lo mandó el amo, la habitación de la protegida estaba impecable, y con sus regalos en la cama, solo faltaba ella, todos esperaban ver la luz que iluminaba aquel palacio; el plan iba perfecto, solo faltaba ver la reacción que tendría el señor con su ahora señorita Rin.

Aunque primero había que convencer a Inuyasha que dejara ir a la chica ya que Kagome no pudo evitar contarle el plan que tenían con Koyuki, eso le enfureció sabía que su hermano no era ningún sentimental y que seguramente solo haría sufrir a Rin, así que Kagome tenía solo unas cuantas horas para convencer a su querido esposo.

Sin imaginar los problemas en la aldea, en el palacio trataban de resolver otro, es que solo tenían unos meses para llevar a cabo el plan, sino lo hacían verían a su amo emparejado con una Youkai que ni el mismo señor conocía, así que ahora ya no era su interés de la felicidad Rin, sino también la de su propio amo; lo único que pueden hacer es dejárselo todo al tiempo para lograr que todo se cumpla, sus propios intereses y los de Rin junto a su amo.

Esa misma tarde recibieron las visitas que tanto temían.

-Amo disculpe que lo moleste, pero su madre quiere que este preparado.

-¿Preparado?

-Ella vendrá a verlo pronto, no dijo una fecha específica, usted conoce a su madre.

-Sé que hay algo mas, dímelo ya.

-Señor… su madre esta preparando su boda con una Youkai de sangre pura, para dentro de unos meses…-Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sangre del señor hirviera, muy su madre podía ser pero en esos asuntos nadie podía meterse-

-Quiero que le digas a mi madre, que no tiene el derecho para conseguirme una esposa que ni siquiera conozco, me importa bien poco quien rayos sea, si ella viene aquí será tratada como invasora y la voy a matar, por osar entrar a mis tierras sin mi permiso.

-Como usted ordene señor, una cosa más…

-Dime.

-¿Todo sigue en pie para mañana? Es que su madre dejó muy en claro que la única que puede vivir a su lado será su futura esposa, ella quiere que su protegida no vuelva más.

-Claro que todo sigue en pie, Rin no tiene porque enterarse de mis disputas, además ella tiene más derecho de estar aquí que una desconocida.

-Como ordene amo-Sai se retiro y fue a informarle a Koyuki-

Ella se encontraba en la cocina.

-Koyuki el amo dice que todo sigue en pie para mañana y no tiene interés en conocer formalmente a su supuesta futura esposa.

-Eso es una gran noticia.

-Eso no es todo, dice que si ella osa entrar en sus tierras que se considere muerta.

-Ojala sea una señal de que a pesar de que la última vez que vio a Rin tenía 10 años, esté esperándola para que se convierta en su esposa.

-Sabes que para eso está el plan, él caerá Koyuki, Rin es una chica hermosa y mi amo no dudará en caer en sus brazos.

-Espero que sí, sabes como es él, jamás cruzaría su raza con la de una humana, tener un hijo Hanyou sería el suicidio para él.

-El amor de Rin cambiará todo, además seguro que prefiere a Rin a una Youkai, ella posee unas cualidades únicas.

No tenían tiempo para desperdiciar, algo interfería con el plan, la futura esposa del Youkai que su madre había elegido no era un tema fácil, seguramente pronto la tendrían en el palacio madre y nuera invadiendo terreno minado, se meterían en un gran problema, pero la señora madre no era alguien que se rinda a la primera.

Así pensaban que era mejor saber lo que venía para poder solucionarlo, rápidamente mandaron a un sirviente a avisarle a la madre de Sesshomaru, que seguramente al saber lo que su hijo le mandó a decir estaría más pronto de lo esperado, ocasionándoles más problemas, solo deseaban que Rin no saliera lastimada.

**C****ontinuará…**

Bueno un poco corto el fic pero espero hayan captado la idea, ya tengo empezado el segundo capítulo así que creo que no esperarán mucho.

Ya les dejé un pequeño avance de lo que será, así que en el próximo hay InuKag esta linda parejita tendrá su parte, así que espero que me sigan y **dejen reviews** por si algo se me pasó y se olvidó poner o resaltar, se acepta de todo siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

_**Como sea muchas gracias por leerme.**_

**Sora-Rin111**


	2. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki y Sai que fueron creados por mi para esta historia.

Contestación de Reviews al final del capítulo.

...

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

**C u p i d o s**

Capítulo 2: **"Reencuentro"**

Por: Sora-Rin111

(21/Julio/2011)

En aquel palacio todo estaba listo para la llegada de la señorita Rin, ya los sirvientes estaban ansiosos, ya había mando a Sai a traerla a la aldea, querían recibirla con un almuerzo de reyes pero tenían que consultar a su amo antes.

El mismo amo que decidió quedarse en el palacio para tener la _"sorpresa" _ de verla crecidita, pero mas bien era el miedo de que la pequeña no lo viera ya con los mismos ojos, si, aquellos de _"Infinito amor y agradecimiento"_ con los que lo miraba en aquellos entonces, en que Rin tenía 6 años.

Koyuki fue a tocar a las habitaciones de su amo para saber si podían proseguir, éste que decidió no salir a verificar que todo estuviera bien por sus tierras, prefirió mandar a sus más poderosos sirvientes a encargarse del asunto.

-Amo, necesito saber su opinión sobre algo.

-Pasa-Al entrar vio a su amo sentado en la ventana viendo al jardín como era costumbre-

-Señor necesito su aprobación para continuar con el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué necesitas mi aprobación?

-Es que es una comida muy especial, como la que usted reserva para sus invitados.

-Me parece bien.

-Como diga.

-Koyuki…

-Dígame mi amo.

-Quiero que el asiento de Rin esté a mi izquierda.

-Así será señor, ah perdón amo se me olvidaba su madre no tarda en llegar… todos estamos nerviosos- Koyuki estaba satisfecha, ya que sabía que si el señor la quería cerca era para escuchar las historias de Rin que estaba segura que contaría; aunque la presencia de la madre la ponía perturbada-

-No te preocupes, mi madre es una mujer que no deja vencer fácilmente, tal como yo, así que no creas que no le daré batalla.

-Digno de usted amo-Salió haciendo una reverencia-

Al poco rato la señora madre estaba esperando a su hijo en el salón principal y no estaba muy contenta, tenía que poner en claro unas cuantas cosas con su hijo y sabiendo lo testarudo que era le iba a costar mucho.

-Madre, que te trae por aquí-Dijo el hijo acercándose al salón principal-

-No te hagas el desentendido, sabes porque he venido.

-Yo te mandé a decir muy claramente que no tengo interés de conocer a esa Youkai-Soltó un poco enojado ya estando frente a frente-

-Tu madre se ha esforzado mucho tratando de encontrar la esposa adecuada-Sollozaba tratando de convencer a su hijo con lágrimas falsas- Es una hermosa Youkai de alta clase,-Cambiando rápidamente su humor- su nombre es Yami, tiene cabellos negros como la noche, refinada, atenta, un poco callada y fría; creo que es la ideal. Su único defecto es que fue la concubina de un Taiyoukai, pero sería bueno para ti, experta en muchas cosas, como tocar la flauta y… -Fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru-

-No me interesa, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-Estás esperando a esa niña ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo con suspicacia-

-No, no te equivocas.

-Es por esa razón que me quieres fuera, está bien-Secando sus lágrimas de cocodrilo-Me iré pero vendrá ella. Cuando la veas cambiarás de parecer, sino accedes a verla algo pasará con esa niña y te puedes arrepentir-Lo mira con ironía-

-No me amenaces, no estoy de humor para soportarte; pero si tanto quieres que la vea lo haré. Pero… ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada en casarme?

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta, ya estás en la etapa reproductiva, sabes que sino te emparejas vas a andar por allí cometiendo estupideces con cualquiera. No es bueno para nuestra raza.

-Estás hablando con un Taiyoukai, puedo controlarme perfectamente, además esa Youkai que piensas traer fue echada de ese palacio por alguna razón. ¿Qué hizo?-Preguntó con la certeza que no era ninguna santa-

-Se negó a seguir siendo una concubina, ella tiene ideales más altos.

-Sé que la hiciste cambiar de opinión, pero que importa; tráela cuando quieras, la dejaré entrar, pero espero que sea corta su visita. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Si, me imagino. Pero no te preocupes ella es educada, así que no tendrás de que preocuparte, eso sí quiero a esa niña fuera de este palacio.

-Tú no me das órdenes, yo hago lo que quiero, además esa niña es mi protegida y se llama Rin.

-Esta bien, pero por el momento nada más, sé bueno con Yami, vendrá en unas semanas. Me voy-Irasue salió del palacio un poco enojada, pero al menos había podido convencer a su hijo que se viera con la Youkai.

Mientras Sai continúa su camino, iba con Ah-Un y con Jaken, aunque este último lo negara sabían que la había extrañado mucho; ya llevaban media hora de viaje pero seguían ya les faltaba poco, ya que iban por aire.

-Ya quiero llegar a la aldea, ya verás que te llevas una sorpresa, Rin esta muy hermosa.

-¿Así? No creo que esa mocosa esté tan cambiada.

-¡Ay Jaken¡-Empezó a reír a carcajadas-Si supieras que la dama ya no es ninguna niña.

-Eso lo sé,-Resopló-pero no creo que sea tan hermosa como dices.

-Lo verás por ti mismo.

Y sorpresa era poco, aquello iba a ser un shock para el Youkai rana, Rin no solo había crecido y vuelto una joven hermosa, sino también era refinada y delicada, claro, sin ser caprichosa.

En la aldea de Inuyasha las cosas también estaban resultando de maravilla, el día anterior Sai llevó unos obsequios para Rin, para que pudiera usarlos ese día tan especial para todos.

Mientras Kagome fue a buscar a Rin ya era hora que estuviera lista, aunque ella aún sabía nada de su regreso, era una sorpresa.

-¿Rin, Dónde estas?-La chica se encontraba en el campo, a pesar de haber crecido su amor por las flores no desaparecía, Kagome lo suponía así que la fue a buscar al campo, donde iba todos los días después de bañarse en el río- ¡Allí estás!

-Kagome-sama-Se paró, con algunas flores blancas en la mano-

-Oye pequeña, sabes, ayer por la tarde tu amo mandó unas cosas para ti, las debes usar el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños.

-Son ordenes de él, es que verás, como tu le mandaste a decir que querías regresar ¿lo recuerdas?-Habló en tono dulce y pausado-

-Si, así es ¡¿él acepto?

-Así es mi querida Rin-chan, vendrán por ti dentro de un rato, así que hay que darnos prisa o llegarás tarde-En el rostro de aquella joven se dibujo una gran sonrisa, al fin volvería a ver a su amo-

-¿Kagome-sama, que obsequios mandó mi amo?-Dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar junto a Kagome-

-Pues, es un kimono sumamente elegante, es un color verde claro con diseños de flores blancas, es realmente hermoso y lo demás que mandó lo verás tu misma-Rin estaba muy entusiasmada, no era por los regalos sino por que vería a su amo, continuaron caminando, así que Kagome tenía que poner el plan en marcha, que consistía en hablar cosas buenas de su señor, como siempre ella lo hacía- Eres muy importante para tu amo.

-¿He? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Cómo que porque lo digo? Por todas las atenciones que tiene contigo, siempre dándote obsequios caros y finos, además te mandó para acá para que superaras tu miedo por los humanos, un amo no hace eso por un sirviente.

-Él es muy bueno…-La pregunta de Kagome hizo que un fugaz recuerdo cruzara su mente-

…

_Era un día muy hermoso de primavera, las flores estaban en su mayor esplendor, mientras Rin de apenas 8 años limpiaba los muebles del palacio y colocaba flores frescas, en eso su señor llegó-_

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Estoy limpiando amo, mire coloqué unas flores en los jarrones, no tenían nada-Levantando uno de los jarrones-_

_-Tu lugar no es con la servidumbre, sino en el jardín._

_-A mi no me molesta ayudar._

_-Tu solo hazlo._

_-Como ordene, mi amo._

_A pesar de que le encantaba ayudar a Koyuki, estar en el jardín cortando y oliendo flores era estupendo para pasar el tiempo; aunque se la pasaría sola, pero tendría la atenta mirada de su amo._

…

-Ahora que lo dices recuerdo esa vez que me dijo que no pertenecía a la servidumbre, sino que debía estar en el jardín.

-Es porque no eres una sirvienta para él, sino su protegida o tal vez la princesa de su palacio, es de extrañar que seas la única humana-Continuaron en silencio, Rin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ella sabía que su amo solo había sido compasivo con ella, al menos era eso lo que creía; cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Rin donde dormía con Kaede vieron a Inuyasha-

-Entremos Rin.

-Si, Kagome-sama.

-Oye Kagome…

-¡Inuyasha!-Emocionada al ver a su esposo-

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto, Rin entra Sango te ayudará mientras yo llego ¿está bien?

-Claro-Rin entró a la cabaña-

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

-Pues hay un gran alboroto dicen que Rin se va hoy con su amo-La última palabra la mencionó como si fuera algo desagradable-

-Eh… si, eso es verdad-La sacerdotisa estaba hablando un poco nerviosa-

-¡¿Por qué demonios yo no sabía?-Levantó la voz-

-Pues verás amor, era sorpresa para Rin y entonces…

-Maldición tenías que habérmelo dicho. Yo no voy a permitir que regrese con ese tarado.

-¿pero amor?

-Es que andan diciendo que tú estás tramando algo raro con la Hanyou que es sirviente de Sesshomaru, algo así como que quieren casarla.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo juntando sus manos y entrelazándolas, con unos ojos brillosos llenos de emoción e ilusión-

-Mira Kagome…-Parpadeando confuso al ver la extraña cara de su esposa- ese idiota no es ningún sentimental,-Recobrando la compostura- además es bien sabido que odia a los humanos, yo sé que solo la hará sufrir y la usara y cuando eso ocurra tú serás la culpable de todo-Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-

-Pero…

-Como sea lo dejo en tus manos, no quiero que después ande allí llorando por lo que le hayan hecho en ese palacio-En ese momento salió Sango, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta, la esposa de Miroku el joven monje, notó que interrumpió aquella conversación-

-Chicos…-Noto el aire tenso que se levantaba entre los dos- Perdón yo…

-Esto… No te preocupes-Dijo riendo más nerviosa-¿Ya está lista Rin?

-Así es-Entraron a la pequeña cabaña-

-Vaya Rin, estás hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Kagome-sama-La chica llevaba puesto el kimono verde claro, con un obi de color amarillo claro, tenía pintado los labios, llevaba unas finas sandalias y su cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba unas cuantas hebras sueltas para hacerla ver más hermosa y con una flor blanca adornando su peinado -Hasta parece que vas a tu comida de compromiso-

-¿Qué cosas dices?-Aquel comentario la hizo sonrojar-

-Kagome tiene razón, te ves bien-Ignorando el comentario del compromiso-

-Inuyasha-sama, muchas gracias-El Hanyou estaba seguro de que si su hermano rechazaba a Rin era porque estaba ciego y mal de la cabeza-

Jaken, Sai y Ah-Un llegaron a la aldea, se sorprendieron de ver lo hermosa que estaba.

Al youkai sapo casi le llega la boca al suelo al ver a Rin tan grande.

-¡¿Mocosa, pero que te daban de comer aquí?-Todos rieron por aquel comentario de Jaken, que como siempre la trataba con un poco de desprecio-

-Te lo dije, ella estaba cambiada y además hermosa.

-Así es Sai, está hermosa-Dijo Kagome muy emocionada-

-A mi me parece que deberían taparla para que no se roben a este ángel del cielo, -Dijo acercándose y queriéndola tocar, deseando que fuera pila de agua bendita, para meter sus manos-cualquiera con buen gusto notaría que es bellísima y…-El monje no pudo continuar, su esposa lo había callado con una bofetada que lo dejo grogui- he…-Le haló una oreja y lo juntó a ella, no quería que anduviera en sus antiguos pasos de conquistador-

-Aunque mi esposo sea altanero, tiene razón Rin estas muy linda-Ante tanto comentario la aludida estaba roja como un tomate-

-No exageren, solo es una mocosa-Dijo Jaken, como si estuviera un poco celoso de las atenciones que Rin recibía de su amo y sus amigos-

-Cállate rana, sino vas a decir nada bueno, es mejor que se marchen ya-Gritó el Hanyou de cabellos blancos-

-No tienes porque decirlo, ya nos vamos.

-Así es-Todos se quedaron viendo a Rin ¿Cómo la llevarían?-

Ese era el gran problema, como llevarla de regreso, sin estropear el peinado, así que decidieron montarla en el dragón de dos cabezas e ir por tierra, les tomaría alrededor de una hora y media, pero llegarían a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Rin se despidió de sus amigos de los aldeanos, especialmente de Kaede-sama, con quien compartió más tiempo y se retiró prometiendo que regresaría pronto de visita, estaba triste, pero la alentaba saber que dentro de poco volvería a ver a su amo.

Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron conversando en su cabaña.

-Amor en serio lo siento, no fue mi intención ocultarte eso-Muy arrepentida y sonrojada-

-Kago… solo por favor no lo vuelvas hacer, tener secretos con tu esposo…-Estaba cruzado de brazos, muy enojado aún-

-Inu… Ya no estés enojado ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno hay cosas…-El Hanyou abrazó a su esposa, la vio con ternura y comprensión, él siempre la perdonaría, esas cosas tan triviales no los separarían jamás, ya que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier malentendido o pelea y en ellos era el pan de cada día y perdonarse era cuestión de unos cuantos besos y de otros _"asuntos"_ que consistían en compartir algo más que sus sábanas-

-Haber, manos a la obra entonces…-Dijo la sacerdotisa siguiéndole su juego-

Tendrían tiempo de sobra para estar solitos, ya que sus dos hijos, estaban jugando con los hijos de Miroku y Sango, seguramente llegarían hasta el atardecer.

-Déjame que te ayude…-Le dijo Inuyasha, mientras intentaba desvestirse-

Rin y los demás por fin llegaron al palacio, Koyuki estaba en la entrada y recibió a su pequeña convertida en toda una dama, con un gran abrazo le dio la bienvenida.

Entraron y la llevaron a la mesa, no recordaba lo grande que era aquel castillo, pero al verlo se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, allí vivió una infancia hermosa.

Al otro extremo se encontraba Sesshomaru, en el jardín trasero, sintió el aroma de Rin invadir todo, si estaba seguro que era su aroma, no podía confundirse, Sai le confirmó el hecho.

-Amo, ya estamos de regreso, todos lo esperan en la mesa.

-Voy en un momento-Luego de una reverencia se marchó, Sesshomaru lo siguió a paso lento vestía un yukata gris oscuro, muy serio, para su típico blanco, pero acorde con la comida de bienvenida tan especial.

Al llegar a la mesa, vio a una hermosa mujer sentada a la mesa, sino hubiera sido por su aroma que no había cambiado mucho en estos años, podría jurar que a la Rin que conoció se la habían cambiado por otra, una más hermosa y educada, ya que al ver a su amo se paro y le hizo una reverencia.

-Amo, tanto tiempo de no verlo.

-Rin-Aún por su semblante serio todos juraban que estaba contento de verla, él se acercó a su asiento y sin esperarlo aquella mujer lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos-

-Discúlpeme, no lo pude evitar-Tantas cosas que quería decirle, quería apretarlo en un gran abrazo, llenarlo de besos, decirle que añoraba pasar tiempo con él; pero solo pudo darle un pequeño abrazo-

-…-Se sentó, en su interior una guerra se había desatado ¿Le gustaba esa mujer? ¿Era la misma Rin?

Imposible.

Un hecho que no podía negarse, la niña se había transformado en toda una mujer. Para su propio pesar o su propia alegría, sería una mejor forma de decirlo.

-Oye, niña boba cuéntanos cómo te trataban en esa aldea.

-Pues verá señor Jaken, todos son muy cariñosos y atentos.

-¿Si te trataban tan bien porque quisiste regresar?

-Porque los extrañaba a todos, especialmente a mi amo Sesshomaru.

-Siempre tan atrevida, no cambias.

-Perdón, yo solo…-Al ver como el rostro de su querida Rin se volvía triste Sesshomaru dijo sereno-

-Tú eres mi protegida Rin, no tienes porque tener razones para venir aquí, lo diga Jaken no debe importarte.

-Muchas gracias señor-Como siempre Jaken se sorprendía de su señor, como podía tener de protegida a una humana, definitivamente algo no iba bien y lo mencionara frente a los sirvientes era porque quería que ellos lo supieran y la trataran como tal, aunque era ya muy sabido-

La comida continuó con las historias de Rin, de cómo aprendió a reconocer las yerbas medicinales o como a prendió a pelear o las tantas veces que acompañó a Kohaku a exterminar monstruos; esto último no le pareció nada a su señor, ese tal Kohaku que él no conocía había osado en poner en peligro la vida de su ahora nombrada protegida o más bien por fin él lo había aceptado.

Al terminar la comida de bienvenida todos se retiraron al jardín, el lugar favorito de Rin, querían descubrir si a ella aún le gustaban las flores, para su sorpresa descubrió como su amor por las flores seguía intacto, allí continuaron hablando y hablando hasta que cayó la noche.

Y así pasaron las semanas, era común ver como Rin acompañaba a Sesshomaru y a Jaken a monitorear las tierras, el Taiyoukai siempre se asombraba de ver como Rin dejaba de ser una refinada dama y se transformaba una estupenda luchadora, cuando era necesario.

Koyuki estaba tranquila, el plan iba bien, tanto que el mismo amo se había propuesto para seguir entrenando a la joven, que se había ganado más su cariño y todos sabían los sentimientos de Rin por su señor, menos él.

Y se notaba que la presencia de la pequeña dama no pasaba desapercibida para los ojos de su amo, ya que cuando los dos salían al enorme jardín trasero, alejándose un poco del palacio; no le apartaba la vista a SU humana, es que ya no era una cachorrita, era una mujer, el aroma de su florecimiento le gritaban lo hermosa que estaba, ni que decir del contorneo de sus caderas o de lo hermosa que se miraba con su traje de pelea, definitivamente no estaba ciego.

Y como todas las mañanas entrenaban desde muy temprano, con su traje que consistía en un pantalón negro, _muy _ajustado a su cuerpo, que le quedaba de infarto, una blusa larga abierta de los lados, haciéndola parecer un vestido, con cuello chino color rosa pálido con detalles de flores blancas, y un cinto de tela color rojo amarrado con un moño al frente. Toda una guerrera, sumamente atractiva.

-Rin-Se acercó a ella-

-¿Si amo?-La chica lo miro con una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde había pasado cortando y oliendo aquellas flores silvestres que le gustaban tanto y que su querido amo había mandado a sembrar más para ella.

-Toma-Le entregó una espada que había mandado a forjar para ella con Toutosai, el forjador de armas-Se llama Tsukiseiga.

-¡Muchas gracias señor! ¿Usted le puso así?-Demás estaba decir lo emocionada que estaba y eso le fascinaba a su señor-

-No, fue Toutosai- El forjador solo quería fastidiarlo, al unir la luna tan importante para el clan de Sesshomaru con la terminación del nombre de su espada Tenseiga, aunque el Taiyoukai estaba mas que encantado con aquel nombre, era perfecto para su protegida-

-Tiene una media luna que brilla-Esta adornaba la empuñadura de aquella espada-

-Claro, la luna creciente representa mi clan, y las piedras que tiene son zafiros- Hablo en tono sencillo y suave, como si aquello fuese una baratija, cuando en realidad había costado mucho-

-Es hermosa-Rin estaba absorta con aquel regalo, le había encantado no había duda-

-Se que eres buena con el arco y el yari, pero la espada es mucho mejor para pelear te defenderás mejor. Hoy empieza el entrenamiento.

-¡Si!

-Por cierto también tiene un campo de energía que tienes que aprender a utilizar cuando pelees.

-Esta bien-La chica ya no solía hacer tantas preguntas como antes-

Pasaron semanas enteras entrenado al fin podía utilizar con agilidad aquella pesada espada, que tenía un gran secreto, estaba unida a Tenseiga, si Rin la utilizaba sin estar cerca Sesshomaru se daría cuenta enseguida, ya que su katana empezaría a estar palpitando. El Taiyoukai sabía de los poderes espirituales de su protegida y sabía que eran tan fuertes como los de la sacerdotisa Kikyo (N/A: Como ya saben, esto no sucede en la serie, pero sí en mi fic, aquí yo mando) y gracias a los entrenamientos de Kagome la esposa de su medio hermano Inuyasha, logró que pudiera usarlos e incrementarlos; pero no contó que un "descuido" le costaría una herida.

-¡Tsukiseiga!-La joven atacó a su amo y éste por estarse perdiendo en sus curvas que se miraban en su apretado traje se descuido-¿Esta bien amo?

-Si- _Debo concentrarme más esta pequeña me va a vencer y eso no debe pasar._

En el acto se curo con sus poderes, una simple cortadura no le iban a dejar fuera de combate, menos una herida hecha por SU humana.

Continuaron peleando hasta caída lo noche, Rin se fue a dar un baño y Sesshomaru se puso a hablar con Koyuki que tenía algo "urgente" que decirle.

-Mientras ustedes estaba fuera, alguien vino a buscarlo-Hizo una pausa-Era Kohaku.

-¿Kohaku?

-Si un joven de la aldea de Inuyasha-sama, mi amo. Quería hablar con usted sobre Rin-Aquello le daba mala espina-Dijo que regresaría mañana-Él se fue a su habitación para pensar sabía que no era normal que alguien viniera a verlo, menos para hablar de Rin, algo raro pasaba seguro no era más que un pretendiente.

Aunque que Yami aún no haya llegado lo tenía relajado, sin preocuparse, seguramente pronto estaría por el palacio, fastidiado.

Al día siguiente él estaba esperando al supuesto candidato ¿era el mismo que mencionada tanto Rin en sus historias? En ese mismo momento lo descubriría junto con sus intenciones para con Rin.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama.

-…

-Esto…

-Habla rápido, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

-Vera he venido aquí para pedir la mano de Rin,-Cotándose con su rostro pintado por la vergüenza- quiero, ¡quiero casarme con ella!-Como lo suponía el Taiyoukai, era obvio que alguien de su aldea se hubiera prendado de Rin, pero que viniera hasta aquí para pedir la mano era el colmo, estaba furioso.

-Mira sabandija, ella te puede conocer, pero yo no y no sé que intenciones tienes, pero te voy a decir algo…

**Continuará…**

**OMG! **Que le irá a decir Sesshy a Kohaku! (ese pedacito es un adelanto) Si Rin se casa no habrá Sessh-Rin T.T

¿Qué se puede hacer no? Es que la vida nunca es justa, solo esperemos que haga algo al respecto, **denle ánimos a Sessh hermoso con sus reviews** para que deje a un lado su orgullo y le diga de una buena vez a Kohaku que él quiere a Rin y que no se la dará, aunque conociendo a mi príncipe de hielo seguro que prefiere sufrir que exponer sus sentimientos ¿Qué pasara? Me como las uñas, además que locura con su madre diciendo que él debe casarse con alguien digna como esa tufosa Youkai que coraje, ya quiero terminar el próximo capítulo, que se llama **Inocencia vs. Experiencia** los espero y gracias por leerme.

**Sora-Rin111**

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Mazin: **Amigo, gracias por tu apoyo, siempre estás allí cuando lo necesito ¡Muchas gracias!

**RinSess13****: **Muchas gracias por el dato, saber que me equivoqué en nombrar las tierras, pero para el próximo fic no pasará. Con respecto si la youkai es hermosa, ya se desveló tu duda, no solo es hermosa sino que es de una gran familia, solo que por situaciones de su vida llegó a ser concubina.

**Serena tsukino chiba****: **Muchas gracias por tu review, pues lastimosamente las cosas no van tan bien, se están complicando un poco, pero ya pronto cambiarán para mejor.

**Sakuraflower94****: **¡Sakura amiga! Me encantó tu review, espero que te pases a leer este capítulo y bueno tal vez exagero un poco, pero la verdad es que Rin a mi ver al volverse adulta sería mas linda que Kagome, ejem, lo digo porque tiene todo para ser una princesa y bueno ya que es la protegida de un Taiyoukai no esta demás decir que se viste con los mejores kimonos haciéndola ver mas hermosa. Bueno eso esperemos que atrape su corazón porque si se lo atrapa otro adiós SesshRin y así no tiene gracia jeje.

**Atori-chan: **¡Onee-sama! siempre tan linda conmigo, que bueno que te molen mis avatar, ¡te haré uno para que lo pongas en tu perfil!

Bueno con respecto a la mamita de Sessh (La suegra XD) se le van a complicar mas las cosas para el próximo capítulo, ella y a la pobre Rin. Gracias por pasarte, siempre me alegras.

**Pablo: **Que bueno que te pasaras a leer mi fic Pablito y que gustara, espero no dejes la historia. Gracias.

Bueno en fin gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo será mejor, dejen sus Reviews, quiero saber como les va pareciendo la historia.

**Sora-Rin111**


	3. Inocencia vs Experiencia

En este tercer capítulo buena parte es narrada por Sesshy amore mio, bueno aquí se le complicarán un poco las cosas. Será narrada por nuestro amor, así que espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo son utilizados para mis retorcidas ideas. Pertenecen a la serie Inuyasha y su creadora es la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

…: Indica el inicio y el final de la narración de Sessh.

(En mas de una ocasión o puede que en todo el fic los personajes estén fuera de su carácter original (OoC))

…

O.O.O.O

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

**C u p i d o s**

Capítulo 3**: "Inocencia vs. Experiencia"**

**Por: Sora-Rin111**

(21/Julio/2011)

Las cosas no iban del todo bien para los Cupidos de la dama Rin, la visita de esa tal Yami los tenía con los nervios de punta; las decisiones de su señor complicaron las cosas, que haya aceptado la visita de esa Youkai ponía sus planes de cabeza, así que pensaron en algo importante para poder nivelar la situación.

Por otra parte su señor tenía sus propios problemas y es que tenía la visita del pretendiente de su protegida, lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera lo conocía; estaba furioso por muchas razones.

Kohaku había llegado como había prometido, estaba parado frente al señor de su querida Rin, pero las cosas no las tenía fácil, se notaba que no estaba contento con su visita y para colmo los nervios lo estaban delatando.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama. Verá…

-…

-Esto…

-Habla rápido, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

-Vera he venido aquí para pedir la mano de Rin,-Cotándose con su rostro pintado por la vergüenza- quiero, ¡quiero casarme con ella!-Como lo suponía el Taiyoukai, era obvio que alguien de su aldea se hubiera prendado de Rin, pero que viniera hasta aquí para pedir la mano era el colmo, estaba furioso.

¿Pero era el mismo que mencionaba Rin en sus historias?

¿Ella sentía algo por él?

-¿Tú y Rin se conocen de la aldea de la anciana?

-Si, yo le enseñé a pelear-Dijo orgulloso.

-Mira sabandija, ella te puede conocer, pero yo no y no sé que intenciones tienes, pero te voy a decir algo, vas a tener una tan sola oportunidad, en el momento que la hagas llorar, estarás muerto. ¿Entendiste?

-Claro,-Tragó saliva, asustado y con los ojos como platos- no se preocupe, yo la haré muy feliz y la cuidaré.

-Ya estás advertido.

¿Por qué no lo detuvo?

Debió de haberlo matado

Pero la presencia de Rin, quien estaba en silencio con la mirada baja, hizo que se calmara.

Por que su raza es primero, se dijo a si mimo.

-No tiene ni que repetirlo, solo confíe en mi, yo no lo defraudaré. ¿Puedo hablar con ella Señor?

-Claro-El Lord se levantó y se fue dejando los nuevos prometidos juntos, rápidamente los sirvientes se enteraron de aquello, el plan iba de mal en peor.

En la cocina trataban de tomar las cosas con calma, mientras Rin estaba conversando con Kohaku cerca del jardín, el señor estaba esperando su visita y no sabían que hacer, como atenderla, así que esperaron allí para ver si les ordenaban algo en especial para la visita de Yami.

La pareja que se dirigió al jardín empezó a platicar.

-Estoy contento que el señor Sesshomaru me haya dado una oportunidad.

-Kohaku…-Bajó la cabeza-Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea-Subió su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes dame una oportunidad tú también.

-Es que nunca he tenido novio, no me permitían tener; es que yo he estoy enamorada de alguien más…

-Lo sé, pero eso puede cambiar.

-Yo…

-Ya verás que puedo conquistar tu corazón.

Ni en otra vida, ella sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de su corazón, llegue quien llegue; con rosas, mil poemas y demás; nadie se compara con ese personaje que llena su corazón. Pero es su amo quien quiere su compromiso con Kohaku, ella tiene que respetar su decisión, hará lo que le pida siempre, sin importar que su corazón se rompa en el intento.

Caminaron juntos en silencio. No podían decir más era incomodo hablar.

…

_Sesshomaru´s POV:_

Estoy esperando su visita, sé que está por llegar, no sé porque pero me siento nervioso, no porque sepa como tratarla, me siento mal porque no quiero estar con ella, aunque pensándolo bien no debe ser la gran cosa.

Ultimadamente me la he pasado librando una batalla y no es con algún monstruo que ande perturbando la paz en mis tierras, no, es conmigo mismo; que locura más grande, sentir algo que a pesar de no saber que es exactamente me hace querer no separarme de Rin, de no hacer esto. ¿Por qué?

Quien sabe.

Cuando menos lo espero llega ella, su aroma invade mi nariz, no se como explicarlo, pero definitivamente no es algo del otro mundo, viste un kimono elegante de color vainilla, y una katana en su obi, sospechoso, que una concubina porte un arma; da igual, seguro le gusta meterse en problemas, me hace una reverencia y se sienta a mi frente a mi, solo estamos separados por un pequeña mesa.

-Mi señor, me alegra mucho que haya aceptado mi visita-Su voz es suave y sensual.

-…

-Espero que esta visita sea el inicio de muchas más-Me mira a los ojos, en su mirada oscura solo hay sensualidad y una chispa de arrogancia. Bueno que se podría esperar de alguien con tanta experiencia para tratar hombres- Estoy dispuesta a contarle lo que quiera saber de mi vida.

-La verdad es que ya sé lo suficiente.

-Entonces puedo saber yo acerca de usted.

-Seguro ya mi madre te informó todos mis antecedentes;-Contestó tajante- es típico en ella.

-Pero es mejor oírlo de sus labios.

-No estoy de humor.

-Yo puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión- Delineas mis labios con tu mano mientras me mira con lujuria, sé que intenta seducirme, pero yo no caigo en juegos estúpidos; sé a lo que viene y no es solo ha hablar conmigo, es su especialidad.

-No me vas a convencer con eso-Quito su mano y la miro con desprecio, odio que traten de utilizarme.

-Puedo hacer otras cosas-Descubre su hombro y abre sus labios con sensualidad, que estúpido me cree mi madre.

-Tampoco me interesan ésas cosas, al menos no de ti-El silencio nos invade, baja su mirada queriéndose mostrar apenada, eso no le queda en absoluto.

-Bueno entonces…-La youkai me mira inquieta-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Pues podríamos hacer varias cosas, pero en todas hay sangre y dolor.

-No es mala idea-A Yami seguro se le vienen muchas cosas a la mente, pero en especial el sadomasoquismo, lo sé por la manera en que mira.

-Claro que no es una mala idea, el dolor y la sangre cuando se las provocas a otros es muy placentero, más cuando con un solo golpe puedes destrozarle sus órganos internos-En los ojos de Yami se dibujó el miedo-Pero lo mejor es cuando aún está vivo, así le puedes provocar que muera lento y dolorosamente.

-Tú…- Se puso pálida-¿No intentarás eso conmigo, verdad?

-Pues, estoy aburrido y eso lo hago como pasatiempo…

-¡Relájate!-Empecé a reír maquiavélicamente.

-Claro si veo tu sangre en mis garras.

-Mira…lo mejor es que me vaya y regrese otro día cuando estés más relajado.

-¡No vuelvas a poner un pie en mi palacio! –Grité-A menos que quieras morir, claro.

-Pero se suponía que tu y yo…

-¿Crees que me casaría con una cualquiera?

-No te precipites, me voy ya…-Asustada salió del castillo y me deja con una gran interrogante.

¿Inocencia o Experiencia?

¿Qué es lo que busco en una esposa para que sea digna de estar a mi lado?

Si me pongo a analizar, llegó a la conclusión de que si deseo continuar con mi raza pura, no estaría mal casarme con Yami, pero ella es demasiado parecida a mi tanto que es ridículo creer que entre ella y yo pueda haber algo.

Fría, educada cuando lo necesita, descarada, astuta, elegante y sensual; todo lo que un fuerte Youkai desearía, pero si es tan perfecta para mí, ¿Por qué me repugna?, miles de preguntan estallan en mi mente.

¿Por qué no siento interés en entablar una relación?

¿Por qué deseo seguirla para poder estrangularla?

¿Por qué lo único que me inspira es repulsión?

Ella tiene la experiencia adecuada para mantener un esposo satisfecho, pero lo único que veo que en ella es ambición.

Y si lo que quiero es una esposa a la cual ame, hay solo una candidata. Rin, ella sería perfecta, pero al ser humana mi descendencia pura quedaría anulada.

Sería una bendición tener una esposa inocente tanto que despierta mis más bajos instintos haciéndola deseable para mi, haciendo que me olvide de la estupidez de las razas; y su pureza es lo que hace resaltar su belleza y me deja claro que interesada

jamás ha sido.

Sería una excelente selección.

Pero…

¿Por qué si estoy con Rin me siento lleno y no me falta nada?

¿Por qué quiero estar con ella cuando lo que deseo es seguir con mi raza?

¿En verdad deseo seguir con una excusa tan burda?

¿Qué es lo correcto?

Quien sabe… Lo que me hace pensar en otra pregunta.

¿Puede más la inocencia del amor verdadero de una pequeña y frágil humana, que el deseo desenfrenado de una Youkai de sangre pura?

Quedo en las mismas.

…

Rin salió a despedir a Kohaku hasta las afueras de las tierras protegidas; el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro, amenazando con llover; Rin espero que se marchara y cuando se disponía a regresar alguien la detuvo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Rin-Le dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó un poco asustada.

-Soy la prometida del Señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Prometida?-Ahora entendía las cosas, por eso que él la había comprometido con Kohaku, para que estorbara en el palacio, ella no estaba contenta con aquella decisión.

-Así pronto seré la dueña de todo lo que ves aquí-Miró a su alrededor, ya se sentía muy cerca de lograrlo-Pero para eso, tendré que deshacerme de ti.

-¿De que habla?-Preguntó inocente.

-Que no me gusta tu presencia. Así que voy a aniquilarte-La Youkai desenvainó una katana que traía, aunque hace mucho que no peleaba, pero sabía que podía matar a una débil humana.

-Crees que me voy a dejar, yo voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas-Al diablo hablarle con respeto ella no se lo merecía, también sacó su espada y empezaron a pelear.

Rin no era ninguna novata peleando, le estaba dando batalla lo que le enfurecía, ella pensaba que con un solo golpe derrotaría esa humana pero no imaginó que era muy fuerte.

Ya se había hartado de pelear, así que debía utilizar artimañas sucias para matarla, ya que se estaba resistiendo y parecía que la pelea se iba a alargar más.

-Bueno ya me cansé-Aquella Youkai mostró su verdadera forma-Ahora estás muerta-La embistió con su enorme cabeza y la chica salió volando por los aires y fue a parar a un árbol dándose un tremendo golpe que la dejó inconciente y sangrando, su espada Tsukiseiga estaba tirada a un lado de ella este era el fin de la humana-Muere fea-regresó a su forma humana y con su espada al borde de la garganta lista para cortársela.

De pronto la lluvia empezó a caer, la primera lluvia de la temporada, caía suavemente y mojaba a la youkai y a la joven mujer.

-Si lo haces la siguiente serás tú-Apareció Sesshomaru no muy contento y al escucharlo se giró para verlo.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué hace aquí?-No lo sintió llegar, estaba segura que él no se aparecería.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, Yami.

-Bueno es que no se lo imagina, lo que me hizo esta chiquilla estúpida…

-Haber quiero escuchar, que problemas te puede causar una humana como Rin, que no se mete con nadie.

-Bueno es que apareció de la nada para luego decirme que no me quería cerca de aquí y bueno yo me enfadé.

-Ya estoy harto de tus mentiras, yo conozco a Rin y sé que nunca haría algo como eso, pagarás por tocar a la niña que le regresé la vida, nadie que la lastime vivirá para contarlo. Además tú ya no debías estar cerca de aquí y que recuerde Rin y tu no se conocían.

-Pero, yo…-Sesshomaru la traspasó con su látigo de luz-Tú no me puedes hacer esto-Tosió sangre.

-Hubiera querido hacerlo mas lento, doloroso y penoso, abrirte el pecho y sacarte tus órganos uno por uno, pero quiero atender a Rin-Dijo tan tranquilo como si hacerle aquella "autopsia" en vida no fuera doloroso.

-En verdad no quise hacerle daño, ella fue la que…

-Cállate, estoy harto de tus impertinencias, yo no soy alguien que perdone a quien me traicione, solo me das repugnancia-Dicho esto movió su látigo hacia arriba partiéndola en dos-vete al infierno donde perteneces.

Rápidamente se disolvió en el aire el cuerpo de la Youkai. Mientras Sesshomaru se apresuró a sacar a Rin de allí, tomó su espada y la metió en su vaina, estaba triste por haber permitido que sucediera eso.

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al palacio, al estar en frete se paró con la lluvia aún cayendo miró hacia el cielo, trataba de buscar una respuesta al dolor que envolvía a su corazón. Bajó su rostro y la abrazó con más fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de su protegida, quien seguía desmayada. Todos los que vieron la escena juraban que la dama había muerto por la expresión en el rostro del youkai.

Estando allí la recostó en su futón mientras era atendida por Koyuki.

-¿Cómo puedo pasar esto?

-Soy muy descuidado, no debí permitir que esa desconocida pusiera un pie en mi palacio.

-¿Y que sucedió con ella?

-Lo que debí hacer desde el principio, matarla por creer que soy un estúpido-Koyuki suspiró satisfecha, al menos ahora todo iba relativamente bien.

Rin despertó al poco rato, no entendía que había pasado, Koyuki había salido de la habitación, pero Sesshomaru continuaba allí.

-Señor…

-Que bueno que despiertas.

-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Se supone que yo…

-Si, estabas inconciente cuando llegué, al usar a tu Tsukiseiga pude darme cuenta que estabas peleando.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Fácil, Tsukiseiga y Tenseiga están unidas, si la utilizas sin que yo esté cerca ella me llamará, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero creí que era Kohaku.

-Ya veo… usted me salvó, gracias amo.

-…

-¿Qué sucedió con esa Youkai? Ella dijo que…-En su cara se dibujó la tristeza.

-No te preocupes no volverá a molestarte y lo que te haya dicho te aseguro que no era cierto.

-Pero… ¿Yo no le estorbaba?

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-Es que mi compromiso con Kohaku.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, descansa.

Rin volvió a acostarse, Sesshomaru se quedó a su lado. Observándola dormir.

…

_Sesshomaru´s POV:_

Todo esto me aclara la mente, pero me enoja pensar que me confié de alguien como ella, sabía que era ambiciosa pero no imaginé que Rin podría pagar por mis estupideces.

Ya puedo terminar con mi análisis: Rin Vs. Yami o lo que sería lo mismo Inocencia Vs. Experiencia.

En esta batalla de la inocencia contra la experiencia, muchas cosas pasan. La experiencia tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, como todo en la vida. Una ventaja sería que no me la pasaría aburrido en la cama ya que sabría muy bien como hacer las cosas y una desventaja sería que esa experiencia puede llevarte a la ambición y una persona ambiciosa como Yami no es digna de ser mi esposa. Que bueno que acabé con ella.

Sin lugar a dudas en esta batalla gana la inocencia, tu inocencia Rin, tengo miles de ventajas y las desventajas no me interesan, ya que para he cambiado mucho desde que llegaste a mi vida, es que lo que era antes… y lo que soy ahora es una gran cambio.

Y puedo decir que me parezco a mi padre y sentirme orgulloso de que al fin tengo alguien a quien proteger, a quien amar y por quien dar mi vida, estaría dispuesto a todo por mi pequeña Rin.

Seguro que en donde estés padre estás muy orgulloso de mí.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde para darme cuenta que eres lo más importante para mí, te casarás, así como debe ser con un humano, no sé que tan feliz pueda hacerte, pero espero que lo intente.

…

Las cosas se mejoraban y se volvían a poner de color de hormiga, la señora Irasue irrumpió en el palacio y exigía ver a Sesshomaru, éste al oír el escándalo salió de la habitación furioso.

-Ahora que necesitas madre.

-Ya me dí cuenta que acabaste con Yami.

-Ah… eso-Dijo mostrando indiferencia.

-Sabía que lo harías, pero no creas que te has desecho de mi; como te conozco tan bien la puse a ella de primero para tantear el terreno, ahora veo que no dudarías en matar una hembra youkai. La siguiente es mucho más hermosa.

-¡Basta! Si la traes iré por ti para que visites a Yami en el inframundo.

-Que poco respeto le tienes a tu pobre madre, que se esfuerza tanto por ti-Sollozaba con sus típicas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Esa insolente de Yami quiso matar a Rin, no permitiré que tus decisiones estúpidas la vuelvan a poner en riesgo, sé que le hablaste de ella y eso me enoja.

-No defiendas tanto a esa mocosa, que pronto contraerá nupcias con un exterminador de monstruos.

-¡Ya basta estoy harto de ti!-Sesshomaru había perdido el control, estaba furioso a tal grado que quería mandar a su madre de vacaciones permanentes y todo pagado al inframundo-Te diré algo-Respirando hondamente para poder relajarse-Ya elegí una esposa, así que no quiero ver a nadie más.

-Dime que Youkai es, así veré si cumple con los requisitos.

-No es una Youkai, es una humana-Dijo despacio y con la mirada perdida-

-Es esa chica, la que haces llamar tu protegida-Irasue no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando lo obvio- ¡DENEGADO!

-No te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, así lo he decidido.

-No lo permitiré, no harás lo mismo que tu padre.

-No puedes ir contra corriente, ya me cansé de luchar contra esto, amar a una humana, protegerla y dar tu vida por ella no es algo deshonroso, es algo que solo un verdadero hombre o en mi caso un verdadero Youkai haría, estoy orgulloso de mi padre, y sé que su deseo era que me volviera lo que soy.

-Estas malinterpretando las cosas, tu padre estaba mal de la cabeza, eso de amar una humana… ¿Qué pasará con nuestra raza pura?-Dijo desconcertada.

-Deberías tener más hijos, hay muchos machos Youkai que matarían por eso.

-¡No te burles de mi!

-Hablo en serio, mi decisión está tomada, deberías conocer más a Rin y te darías cuenta porque la elegí a ella.

-Un momento te olvidas que le diste su mano al exterminador.

-Y me lamentaré sino lo detengo.

-¿Estás loco?

-¡Oh madre, si que lo estoy!-Su madre estaba confundida y su hijo mas loco que una cabra o el mundo estaba de cabeza, pero definitivamente le iba a dar una oportunidad a esa humana, aunque le costara, se iba a tomar su tiempo para ver si era la candidata perfecta como hijo quería-

-Entonces deja que me vea con ella, si pasa el examen, aunque no quiera la aceptaré.

**Continuara…**

**Sora-Rin111**

Terminé el tercer capítulo de la historia SesshRin. Al fin la suegra le va a dar la oportunidad a Rin, a ver como sale la pobre con una juez que es de lo más mala. El siguiente capítulo se llama **"Examen" **que si todo sale como deseo habra ¡Lemon!En el caoítulo 5 o 6 dependerá de cómo se desarrolle la historia, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda no duden en preguntar.

Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar Reviews.

**Sora-Rin111**


	4. Examen

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki y Sai que fueron creados por mi para esta historia.

Contestación de Reviews al final del capítulo.

**Aviso:** No tengo ni idea que comen Sesshomaru e Irasue, puesto que son Youkais, lo único que sé es que no comen humanos, así que en este fic ellos comen comida de humanos, cosa que no sucede en la serie, como todos sabemos, pero si lo ignoran les agradecería mucho.

...

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

**C u p i d o s**

Capítulo 4: **"Examen"**

Por: Sora-Rin111

(7/Agosto/2011)

**Dedicado a: Karin "Sakuraflower94" sin tu valiosa ayuda Onee-chan no existiría este capítulo.**

Hay distintos tipos de suegras, unas dulces, otras atentas y otras… son un verdadero dolor de cabeza y en el caso de Irasue era la encarnación viviente de las peores pesadillas de cualquier joven que espire convertirse en su nuera.

Sometería a Rin a una exhaustiva evaluación, una muy distinta y especial.

Y no es que la elegante Youkai de cabellos blancos como la nieve haya evaluado a la difunta Yami de esa manera, pero Rin siendo una humana tenía que utilizar algún pretexto para su hijo no la eligiera como su esposa, así que tenía que pensar bien, en algo distinto. Algo en lo que pudiera utilizar artimañas para que no lo pasara.

Y es que más que un examen era una tortura, de esas en las que sientes que vas a morir lenta, penosa y dolorosamente; es que es difícil quedar bien ante una suegra como Irasue, ya que su carácter era difícil de persuadir y más aún sabiendo que una humana puede llegar a ser parte su familia hace que estalle de cólera.

Aceptar evaluarla no significaba que la Youkai sintiera que Rin fuese la correcta, no, al proponer la evaluación Irasue esperaba que Sesshomaru se retractara de la decisión tomada, pero como él no es no los que cambien de opinión, es que seguro que primero el cielo se tiñe de morado antes que el taiyoukai acepte una equivocación. Así que la señora cambió su táctica, ya no trataría de convencer a Sesshomaru, sino que ahora iría tras Rin.

Y para eso estaba el _examen tortura_, para hacer que Rin desease con todas fuerzas casarse con Kohaku y así dejar para siempre el palacio; si ella logra hacer eso tendría el camino libre para proponer a otra youkai.

Y el suplicio daba inicio y ella no permitiría que una boba humana arruiné su plan. Y si para eso tenía que mudarse por unos cuantos meses, con todo gusto lo haría, primero muerta antes que permitir que su hijo tenga un linaje deplorable

Pero pasaba algo, Rin no estaba conciente que Sesshomaru la quería como su esposa, ella solo sabía que tenía que casarse con Kohaku y sus sueños de ser la mujer de su amo se habían venido abajo, pero todo eso hacía que el examen fuera más objetivo y no habría cabida para errores. Aunque con una evaluadora como Irasue la palabra _objetivo_ llevaba consigo trampas y planes sucios para poder dejar a la pobre Rin…

Fuera

Sin ni siquiera saberlo, ella podría ser la candidata perfecta para ser la esposa apta para Sesshomaru o podría ser la candidata perfecta para salir inmediatamente del castillo como la esposa de Kohaku, cosa que si sabía.

El no saber sobre el dichoso examen o lo que fuera, le permitía que hiciera las cosas naturalmente, sin sentirse presionada en ningún momento, y eso era bueno; deseaba saber cuanto podía soportar sin enojarse, sin perder la paciencia.

O en este caso, haber quien la pierde primero.

Sesshomaru estaba fuera del palacio verificando sus tierras, eso le daba ventaja a Irasue para hace muchas cosas sin ser regañada.

Pero antes que nada debía presentarse ante su "Futura nuera" si Rin aprobaba no tendría otra opción. Tendría que aceptarla como tal.

A Koyuki no le parecía nada, esto estaba fuera del plan, estaba nerviosa, la señora Irasue era muy mala con los humanos, seguramente el resultado no sería nada bueno, ya que a la madre le importaba bien poco que su hijo sintiera algo por ella.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de Rin, ella se iba levantando.

-Mi niña, la señora Irasue necesita verte-Le dijo mientras entró para prepararle la yukata que usaría para ese día.

-¿Esa señora es la mamá del Señor Sesshomaru, verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Qué necesitará? -Bajó la mirada, no la tenía fija en algún sitio específico del suelo.

-Pues ella te explicará, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré vigilándote.

Una tímida sonrisa fue su respuesta, tenía miedo que la señora ya no la quisiera en el palacio y a pesar de que Sesshomaru ya la había nombrado su protegida, la señora se negaba a aceparla como la futura esposa, sin antes hacerle la bendita evaluación.

.-No solo yo, también estará Sai, así que no te preocupes-Trató de animarla.

-¿Ella se quedará aquí varios días?

-Así es, ella cuando decida irse se irá. Ya sabes como es.

La señora le explicó a la chica que pasarían un "tiempo juntas" para conocerse, así que fueron a la cocina, la sola presencia de esa alta y hermosa youkai la ponía nerviosa.

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todo estaba bien, desde hacía ya muchos años, aquella aldea se caracterizaba por tener una sacerdotisa muy experimentada, a ella acudían todos los aldeanos para pedirle consejos o para que la anciana les atendiera en alguna dolencia; Kagome ya había aprendido mucho de ella, ya que siempre pasaba enseñándole todo lo que sabía para que se convirtiera en una gran sacerdotisa, la esposa del Hanyou con el paso del tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas de ella y de Jinenji, el especialista en plantas medicinales.

-Señora Kaede, creo que esas son suficientes.

-Tienes razón, es hora de regresar-Se encontraban en el campo cortando las plantas, ya era el crepúsculo.

-Por cierto, ayer vino Sai a informarnos sobre Rin.

-¿Cómo le esta yendo?

-Pues muy bien, según me contó, Sesshomaru ya la aceptó como su protegida, ojala muy pronto la veamos como su esposa.

-Mi pequeña Rin, ojala que sea feliz, ella se lo merece-Empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a la aldea.

-Si…-Miraron al cielo, ambas extrañaban la presencia de aquella joven, que con sus sonrisas iluminaba sus vidas-Dijeron que tal vez podría venir de visita esta semana.

-Espero que si, la he extrañado mucho.

Llegaron a la aldea y se encontraron con Sango y Miroku, les extraño que no estuvieran peleando, sino que estaban muy acaramelados.

-El tiempo ha pasado volando, pero cada vez te pones más hermosa-Las palabras de su esposo la hacían sonrojar, allí sentados lejos de todos, parecían una pareja de recién casados.

-Miroku…-Se juntó mas a él y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del monje, hace mucho tiempo dejó de llamarle Su Excelencia, ahora era su esposo, éste la abrazó.

-Nuestro hijos ya han crecido, deberíamos tener otro-Dijo mientras bajaba su mano del hombro hasta aquel lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-Suspiro Sango, al sentir los "cariñitos" de su marido.

-Si no los conociera,-Intervino Kagome-diría que son una pareja de novios.

-Nos estamos dando un pequeño descanso-Sonrió Sango.

-Ya sabes que las responsabilidades en esta aldea, nunca se terminan-Dijo Miroku, recordando como se había pasado la mañana con Inuyasha exterminando un par de monstruos en una aldea cercana.

-Dímelo a mí, con dos hijos revoltosos, no tengo descanso-Agregó Kagome.

-Es que se parecen mucho al padre-Bromeó Miroku, haciendo reír a todos, inclusive a la anciana Kaede.

-Si lo sabré yo,-Dijo la anciana recordando las tantas veces que los cuidó-Pero son una ternura.

-La mayor bendición-Agregó Sango, los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa.

Las recién llegadas se marcharon con sus plantas, para dejar a la parejita descansar a solas, ellas tenían que continuar con sus distintas labores.

La primera fase de la _tortura _aún no había finalizado, pero aún faltaba darle el _informe_ a su hijo, cosa que la hacía feliz.

Por la noche se sentó a lado de su hijo, quien descansaba en el salón principal, ella no se miraba contenta.

-¿Madre, como va Rin con el examen?-La madre lo vio a los ojos, se perdió por un momento con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

…

_Estaban en la cocina haciendo la primera etapa que consistía en prepararle un rico almuerzo a la madre del dueño de aquel castillo._

_-¿Cómo eres en la cocina?_

_-He… pues he cocinado algunos platillos, en la aldea de Kaede-sama me enseñaron a cocinar-Esa respuesta no le pareció nada a Irasue, quien no contó que la joven pudiera cocinar y que en esa aldea le hayan enseñado._

_-Está bien, quiero que prepares la comida, una exquisita para mí._

_Con mucho entusiasmo Rin empezó a cocinar un rico platillo, a la hora del almuerzo lo sirvieron los empleados, la madre era la que debía probarlo y estaba ansiosa por saber que tan buena era. A Rin le parecía extraño que Sesshomaru le permitiera estar en la cocina, pero aún así puso todo su empeño para que esa comida le saliera bien._

_No solo había preparado un solo plato, había preparado para que Sesshomaru, Jalen, Koyuki y Sai comieran._

_Al probarlo se llevó la sorpresa, estaba más que bien, era un platillo exquisito._

…

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó para sacarla de ese ensimismamiento.

-Claro que no me siento bien, me la he pasado enferma,-Sollozó- ni te imaginas lo que cocinó esa chiquilla ¡Definitivamente no era comestible!

-¿En serio?-A Sesshomaru le pareció extraño-¿Qué demonios hacía Rin cocinando?

-Pues quería saber que tan buena era en la cocina-Se defendió.

-Ella no tiene porque saber cocinar, no es de la servidumbre.

-Pero es una mujer, todas las humanas pueden.

-¿Y que si no sabe?-Preguntó tranquilo.

-Para ser tu esposa necesita saber cocinar, ¿sino que sentido tiene casarse con una humana?

-Pues no tiene ningún sentido que sepa cocinar si nunca lo haría, ella no tendría porque hacer algo así, sería mi esposa, no mi sirvienta personal.

-Pero sigo creyendo, que al menos debe saber algo sobre las tareas del hogar.

Sesshomaru se levantó dando por finalizada la charla con su _queridísima_ madre, antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, pasó a ver a Rin, quien ya estaba preparándose para dormir.

Antes de entrar tocó, pero sin esperar que le permitiera pasar, así como si estuviera en la suya entró.

-¡Señor es bueno verlo!

-¿Te molestó mi madre?

-No, para nada, ella es una señora muy agradable.

-Ten cuidado.

Sin esperar que le contestara se marcho, pero antes que cerrara Rin le dio las buenas noches.

Notó que su madre ya descansaba en el otro extremo del palacio, así que se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaba Koyuki.

-¿Señor, desea cenar?-Dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Si… ¿Aún tienes de la comida que hizo Rin?

-Si, amo hay un poco ¿Quiere probar?

-¿Eso quiere decir que si es comestible?-Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, le quedó exquisito. Aunque su madre piensa lo contrario.

-Mi madre,-Dijo con desgano-se está pasando.

-Se portó un poco mal con ella-Comentó Koyuki para que su amo hiciera algo al respecto.

-Mañana me quedaré, no voy a permitir que mi madre se siga comportando de esa manera, menos con Rin.

-Esa es buena idea-Le dijo mientras le servía y lo conducía al comedor, Sesshomaru la siguió.

Se sentó en aquella enorme mesa, no estaría solo por mucho tiempo, al poco rato Yaken lo acompañó, se sorprendió que la chiquilla cocinara tan bien.

_Es una cajita de monerías,_ pensó el Taiyoukai.

Luego de cenar se dirigió a sus aposentos, la noche transcurrió en paz. Irasue no se imaginaba que su plan no estaba dando resultado, tanto Rin como Sesshomaru no estaban cediendo.

A la mañana y las siguientes, todo le indicaba a Irasue no iba a avanzar en su cometido, nada parecía que fuera a cambiar, todo lo que tramaba se le venía abajo, todo lo que le contaba a Sesshomaru no servía en absoluto. Solo le faltaba dejarla en ridículo frente a Sesshomaru haciéndola bailar un baile tradicional llamado Mai (*). Era su última opción para ganar.

Al caer la noche todo estaba preparado para la sorpresa que le tenían preparada a Sesshomaru, seguramente se sorprendería mucho. Irasue estaba en el cuarto con Rin, el taiyoukai sabía que su madre tramaba algo, pero no sabía que.

La cena aún no estaba servida, pero no aparecían su madre ni Rin, eso le parecía que fuera augurio de algo malo, el saber lo que tramaba su madre lo ponía ansioso, temía que le hubiera hecho algo a Rin.

Koyuki llegó a informarle que lo esperaban en el salón principal, se dirigió hasta allí.

La espera valió la pena, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos color ámbar miraban, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo y su madre estaba allí detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te parece, hijo?

-…-¿Parecerle? Se sentía en el cielo, porque un ángel estaba allí parado frente a él, solo podía pensar que los ángeles ya no querían estar en el cielo.

-Bueno Sai-El hanyou de cabellos negros se acercó con una Shamisen(*) y empezó a tocar.

Sin que le digieran nada, Rin empezó a danzar al ritmo de la música, con movimientos lentos y solemnes, con un fino kimono, de mangas amplias, color amarillo pálido, el obi de color café, las tabi(*) de color blanco; su cabello estaba agarrado en un moño.

La chica movía sus manos y en sus mangas se lograba ver hermosos diseños de libélulas, que representaban el verano, junto con el color de su traje. Cada movimiento era atentamente observado por Sesshomaru, quien estaba totalmente perdido en aquel sensual baile, estaba deleitándose con su sentido de la vista, si por él fuera la tomaría allí mismo.

Con un maquillaje austero y con su sensualidad natural lograba atravesar la discreción que le imponía su fino kimono y se lograba ver una hermosa mujer que danzaba con un arco, simulando una gran batalla, sus movimientos eran cortos y delicados, sus piernas se movían al ras del suelo de madera. Detrás de ella, al fondo un hermoso biombo de papel dorado y figuras decorativas de bambú para darle realce al acontecimiento.

Sin duda no pasará de esta noche, será suya sin importarle la dichosa boda con el exterminador, él era único capaz de tomarla como esposa, él se lo merecía y nadie ni nada se lo iba a impedir.

Irasue estaba furiosa, no había podido dejar en ridículo a esa humana, sino que al contrario, había hecho que su hijo se quedara embobado con ese baile.

Sango le había enseñado esas danzas, aunque ella nunca había podido practicarlos recordaba como su madre quería que no fuera una exterminadora, sino una mujer de casa.

Pero luego de pensarlo un poco solo suspiro dándose por derrotada, estaba segura que nadie en esta Tierra era tan apta como esa chiquilla, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Ahora haría algo no para separarlos sino para unirlos, al fin y al cabo era su hijo.

¡Al diablo con oponerse! Ella era Irasue, podía hacer _cualquier cosa_ para que su descendencia no fuera hanyou y fuera pura, teniendo tantas aliadas expertas en brujería, seguramente podría preparar algo.

Pero aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso.

Quien iba a decir que una simple humana iba a ser la candidata perfecta para un Taiyoukai, que podría ganarle a una youkai como Irasue sin ni siquiera saberlo, es que con un corazón tan puro es inevitable que todo le salga bien.

_Te pareces a tu padre, terco y sobre todo leal, nunca cambiarías de dirección. Aunque no hubiera un camino, ya que tu mismo forjaste tu propio destino ¡Heredaste los rasgos más extraños de tu honorable padre!-_Tal vez se lamentaría, pero hay cosas que no se pueden redireccionar, una de ellas es el amor predestinado, como el de Rin y Sesshomaru.

Al terminar el baile y la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, este era el momento perfecto, así que Sesshomaru se dirigió a la suya, allí sucedería todo y al ver que iba a llover solo tenía que esperarla en su habitación, ella solita llegaría a sus garras, un ángel y un demonio, ella estará totalmente a su merced.

**Continuará…**

…

Bueno se ha terminado otro capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Al fin Irasue se une y ya veremos que la pasa al pobre de Kohaku.

¿Quieren Lemon para el próximo capítulo?

No olviden dejar reviews. Muchas gracias por leerme.

**Sora-Rin111**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Mai: **Bu o Mai, se utilizaba para referirse a danzas antiguas. Sus movimientos son suaves y tranquilos y solo se mueve la parte superior del cuerpo. Las piernas se deslizan sigilosamente al ras del piso y se caracterizaban por ser danzas destinadas a la Alta Corte y clases altas.

**-Tabi: **calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos para calzar la sandalia.

Como la escena de la danza fue representada en el interior Rin utiliza medias tabi.

El uso del arco es porque este tipo de objetos hacen alusión al alma, estos objetos pueden ser una pipa, un remo, un barril de sake, un instrumento musical, un arco, una espada etc. Incluyendo al arco representan el alma, puede ser cualquier objeto de uso cotidiano, en el caso de Rin que por poseer poderes espirituales para esta historia utiliza su arco que es el que suele llevar a las batallas.

_Gracias a la pagina del Grupo Shirayuri Kai, por su valiosa información._

**Contestaciones de Reviews:**

**Sakuraflower94: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Bueno digamos que pronto descubrirás el papel de Kohaku y de Irasue.

Bueno gracias por tu ayuda brindada para la realización de este capítulo, ya que tuve que reescribirlo y eso es del nabo -.- como sea recuerda que esta dedicado a ti, espero que te guste.

**Pablo: **Gracias por seguir la historia y por… ¿tus palabras de aliento? Etto U/U no se que decir, pero gracias.

Ejem como sea continuemos.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Hola Serena, gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia y me alegro que te gustara la muerte de la Yami bastarda como la llamas jajaja, ya me había hartado de su presencia, es que odio los triángulos amorosos. Lo bueno que las cosas están por apaciguarse.

**Les agradezco a todos, tal vez no he recibido una cantidad deseada de reviews pero publico por los pocos que la están siguiendo, denle las gracias a Sakuraflower94 que animó a publicar.**

**Los espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Quieren Lemon? Ustedes deciden.**


	5. Un Angel y un Youkai

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la serie Inuyasha, que es de Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki y Sai que fueron creados para esta historia por mi.

Este capítulo también es un OoC.

Contestación de reviews al final de capítulo.

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

**C u p i d o s**

Capítulo 5:** "Un Ángel y Un Youkai"**

Por: **Sora-Rin111**

_Sesshomaru´s POV:_

Indomable, orgulloso y frío; eso era antes de conocerte, era un ser despreciable, que odiaba a todos, incluyéndome a mi mismo; pero cuando llegaste a mi vida, me cambiaste, me volví una persona distinta, gracias a la luz de tu inocencia, lograste lo que ninguna mujer había logrado: "Domarme", si dominaste esta bestia que no encontraba la paz y lo lograste con tus sonrisas, con tu candor de niña; aún sin saberlo, sin aceptarlo ya te amaba, no hay mujer que se compare a ti, tu eres la más bella de todas, ni he conocido una Youkai que tenga la mitad de tu gracia.

Pero sobre todo haz logrado, que la coraza dura que protegía a mi corazón desapareciera, no se como, pero ya no está.

Es que con tu timidez endulzas mis días y la forma que el carmín cubre tus mejillas cuando te susurro al oído que es hora de despertar, o con la forma de decirme "Ya esta la comida" cuando sabes que no debes hacerlo, ya que no eres de la servidumbre; soy un poco frío pero aún así me tratas con todo la dulzura que te caracteriza, con tu corazón de mujer y con tu cuerpo de doncella, aún sin haberte entregado aún a nadie lo que te hace perfecta, especial para mi, pero te tengo a mi lado y aún así un abismo nos separa.

Una fuerte tormenta con rayos te trae a mi lado, como cuando eras una niña; antes de pasar tocas a mi puerta, yo sé que eres tú y sé a lo que vienes y te digo que pases adelante, no es la primera vez que duermes conmigo, tú desde siempre te he permitido entrar a mi habitación, la única que ha dormido conmigo.

Tal y como lo esperaba y deseaba, para tenerte acorralada, para disfrutar de cuerpo celestial, de la miel prohibida que tienen tus labios.

Con tu tierna voz te diriges a mí.

-Amo Sesshomaru, tengo miedo ¿Puedo dormir con usted?-¿Cuándo le he negado algo? Nunca, pero aún así ella pregunta con la educación aprendida en este lugar.

Te acercas a mí antes que yo te conteste y entras en mi futón y me abrazas. Me embriaga tu olor a mujer, que viene torturándome desde hace varios años.

-Por favor Rin no quiere estar sola.

-¿Ya estas aquí no?-Con mi frialdad de siempre te contesto, la sola idea de tenerte abrazada a mi pecho me enloquece.

Muchas gracias…-Susurras despacio, mientras te acomodas, al poco rato ya estas dormida, como un ángel, indefenso en las garras de un demonio.

Llegó el día que tanto esperaba, ese día de saciarme de ti, de tu todo.

Estas acostada en mi futón con tu melena castaña esparcida, con ese olor que te hace única y deseable, mientras yo vigilo tu sueño y muero de apoco al escucharte susurrar mi nombre, he esperado tanto tu regreso y ahora que estás aquí aún no puedo creerlo; no te vi en mucho tiempo y ahora regresas a mí convertida en una joven hermosa; con 17 años, ya lista para mi, tu olor me lo grita, pero mi orgullo me orilló a decir que si cuando pidieron tu mano, y ahora muero de celos al saber que entregaré la flor que tanto he cuidado y que otro te esta seduciendo, que te está enamorando, me hace querer con mis propias manos quitarle la vida, a pesar que ya son varias semanas, aún siento la misma furia.

…

_-Vera he venido aquí para pedir la mano de Rin,-Cotándose con su rostro pintado por la vergüenza- quiero, ¡quiero casarme con ella!-Como lo suponía el Taiyoukai, era obvio que alguien de su aldea se hubiera prendado de Rin, pero que viniera hasta aquí para pedir la mano era el colmo, estaba furioso._

_-Mira sabandija, no te conozco y no sé que intenciones tienes, pero te voy a dec__ir algo, vas a tener una tan sola oportunidad, en el momento que la hagas llorar, estarás muerto. ¿Entendiste?_

_-Claro, no se preocupe, yo la haré muy feliz y la cuidaré._

_-Ya estás advertido._

_-__No tiene ni que repetirlo, solo confíe en mi, yo no lo defraudaré._

…

Hacerla feliz, si como no, ¿Cómo un idiota podría hacer feliz a mi Rin? Solo de pensarlo me da repugnancia, él no es lo suficientemente hombre para darle felicidad una niña tan inocente como ella; no se como se atrevió a pedírmelo o como yo fui capaz de dárselo.

Pero quien lo culpa a él y a todos los que se arriesgaron en pedirme tu mano, si eres hermosa, si te ven y los hipnotizas con tu dulzura, igual como lo hiciste conmigo, solo tengo una palabra para describirte…

HECHIZERA.

Llamarte de esa manera, me hace entender lo que me produces con tu mirada, con tu olor; como puede ser que una niña como tu tú sea capaz de esto, pero mi orgullo me tiene aquí esperando a que él venga y te haga suya… y tendrá lo que tanto me a costado mantener, mi tesoro mas grande, tu pureza, lo que por años he querido tomar, pero mi estupidez de creer que es muy pecado muy grande el desflorarte, y ahora pago, viéndote allí acostada y recordando que te casarás con Kohaku, aunque será él quien te cuide de ese día en adelante, estoy siendo presa del arrepentimiento… mi único amor de la vida será entregado a otro por mi mismo, se me cae el cielo a pedazos y pierdo mi guerra interna mantenida por tantos años…

Mi plan queda pospuesto al verte dormir tranquilamente, no puedo, al menos ahora no, pero volví a recordar aquel sensual baile, aquellos movimientos; pero no, yo no lo haría de esa manera llevado por la lujuria, de esa manera podría lastimarla y eso es lo nunca haría. Sin poderte decir nada, me duermo a tu lado

A la noche siguiente, soy yo el que entra a tu habitación, me siento en tu futón para verte dormir, para saber que estas bien, aunque en la tranquilidad de mi palacio de lo único que ella debería temer es a mí.

Despiertas, no te es raro para ti verme en tu habitación, sabes que vengo todas las noches a esperar que te duermas y luego marcharme, pero estas últimas noches, me quedo, sale el sol y sigo a tu lado, porque es la única manera que me siento tranquilo, co tu presencia; me encanta como me miras, con tus grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate… sabes que algo me pasa, ya que nadie me conoce como tú, al ver tus ojos mirarme con tristeza, se me parte el alma…

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Se siente bien?- No te respondo, las palabras no me salen, ni siquiera puedo decirte que estoy bien, porque para que voy a mentirte; me acaricias la cara con tus suaves manos, no sabes lo que duele que lo hagas, ahora cuando tal vez ya nunca puedas volver a rozarme- Cuando Rin esta triste usted siempre la abraza, ahora yo quiero darle algo, para que se sienta bien.

-…-Te miro a los ojos sin entenderte, despacio te acercas y me besas; pero seguro es otra de mis fantasías, pero descubro que estoy despierto te devuelvo aquel acto de dulzura.

-Ese era mi primer beso, Rin se lo entrega para que el señor Sesshomaru no me extrañe- El sabor de tus labios, un manjar prohibido, que probé sin esperarlo; ¿Qué pensaría Kohaku si supiera el regalo que me has dado? ¡Al diablo ese idiota! Solo es un gusano en las manos suaves de mi Rin.

-Yo no solo quiero tu primer beso, Rin quiero…-Me miras esperando que continúe, pero no puedo decirte que quiero hacerte mía antes de entregarte a ese tipo, aunque si llegara a suceder no te daría a él ni a nadie, solo para mi- Que te quedes conmigo, que no te cases.

-¿No era su deseo que yo me casara con Kohaku?-Recordé ese maldito día, cuando cometí esa estupidez. Me miras muy triste, seguro te sientes herida y traicionada.

-Yo me equivoqué- Me miras confundida por mi cambio de opinión repentino a pocos días de tu boda, seguramente también te sorprende que hable mas de la cuenta, dejando a un lado mis usuales monosílabos.

-Si usted no quiere que Rin se case y se quede con usted, así será- Me abrazas y aspiro tu aroma, la droga que me tiene preso de tus encantos, enredo mis dedos en tu cabello, me embriago en tu aroma, ese que me grita que ya estas en tu etapa mas febril, apta para ser madre, mis instintos mas bajos me humillan al aparecer y no poder controlarlos; mientras sigo sentado y no me sueltas y cuando lo intentas no te dejo, me aferro a tu cuerpo como si fuera a derrumbarme, como sino pudiera cambiar el destino, cuando la llave para poder abrir la puerta del cambio está entre mis brazos, tú…

Si te hago mía el mañana con Kohaku no existiría… yo puedo forjar mi propio destino, te quiero para mi, como mi padre me lo decía, como si fuesen palabras proféticas, estoy aquí entre las garras del amor, estoy absolutamente loco por una humana, por una simple niña que como ya estaba dicho por mi padre le entregaría todo de mi, como el tarado de mi hermano y que perdería ante el hecho de combatir contra un ya inexistente yo, aquel frío y desalmado, porque soy otro como lo querías padre…

No cabe duda que conforme pasa el tiempo te vuelves más hermosa, es que lo que veo es exquisitez prohibida, que me enloquece, intentas sacar tu cabello que se ha quedado atrapado en la parte de adentro tu kimono, te ayudo a sacar tu cabello y me golpea tu olor, que es una exquisita combinación entre flores silvestres y hiervas; grogui caigo preso del placer.

¡No me tientes de esta manera!

Cuando te disponías a regresar a tu lecho a descansar, te detengo, con un beso y me lo correspondes con dulzura y timidez, con la ternura que solo tu posees; te acaricio tu espalda, me niego a entregarte a otro, esta noche serás mía, le diré adiós a los miedos, a esa estúpida diferencias de razas para poder hacer lo que tanto he deseado.

¡Nadie me lo va a impedir!

Te cargo en brazos hasta mis habitaciones, en silencio te escondes en mi pecho, puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el olor que llega a mi nariz es una combinación entre miedo y la vergüenza. Te recuesto en mi futón y tímidamente me sonríes, nunca te había sacado a mitad de la noche para traerte aquí.

Empiezo lo que tanto he querido, empiezo a degustar mi mirada, eres un ángel indefenso, te recorro una y otra vez, no me dejas de mirar.

Noto el rubor en tus mejillas cuando aflojé el obi de tu kimono, luego beso tu cuello, tus labios, que muerdo con ternura, descubro tus hombros y los beso, me tratas de detener, pero continúo, quito tu obi y lo tiro a un lado, abro tu kimono y mas abajo me encuentro con la redondez de tus pequeños pechos, te tapas con tus manos, me miras sin intender. Y me pides que me detenga y vuelvo a negar.

-Rin, quiero que seas mía.

-Pero… Rin se va a casar pronto, además debo ser solo de mi esposo.

-Olvídate de eso por esta noche, porque desde hoy serás mía.

-Es que… no sé que hacer, tengo miedo porque que me va a doler.

-Yo no voy lastimarte, nunca la haría mi pequeña-Te hablo casi en un susurro, cerca de tu oído.

-Usted será el primero, no ha habido nadie, por eso Rin tiene miedo.

-No temas, ya lo sé-Continúo besándola, acariciándole su cuerpo, sus piernas, lo que siempre deseé se cumplió, ella se cohíbe, huelo el miedo, pero continúo, recorro su cuerpo con mis manos y llego hasta su feminidad, ella cierra sus piernas y saca mis manos de allí, con dulzura apreso sus manos arriba de su cabeza con una de las mías, con mi mano izquierda libre acaricio sus pechos, ella se niega a ser mía, y yo me niego a detenerme, beso sus pechos, los muerdo sin fuerza, para no ejercer daño en ella la muerdo con mis labios, al tener sus pezones rosa erectos los lamo, ella trata de liberarse, gime de placer pero se niega una vez mas y yo continúo, le recuerdo que no le haré daño.

Con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas aún ruborizadas, beso sus labios, su cuello, con pequeñas mordidas jugueteo en sus pechos, ella vuelve a gemir, pero me pide que me detenga, aún presa sin poder moverse, el olor de su sexo ya húmedo me hace querer hundirme en su interior, abrir aquel capullo y convertirla en la más bella de las flores; ella aún con sus piernas cerradas se niega a recibir estímulo, así que flexiono sus piernas y se lo pido.

-Rin, por favor déjame que continúe.

-¿Me promete algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométame que será dulce con Rin.

-Lo seré, te trataré como lo que eres, mi pequeña y frágil flor- Diciéndole eso, que no era más que la verdad, se abrió para mí, toqué su sexo, húmedo y suave, acaricié su pequeño botón que la hizo jadear de placer, la besaba, yo estaba más que listo, sin poder resistir más, me posicioné en medio de sus piernas, pero antes me cercioré que ella estuviera tan lista como yo, el olor me indicaba que ya lo estaba, empecé a lamerle el cuello, como queriéndola anestesiar, lo que venía era la mordida que la marcaría con mi hembra; sin que ella supiera lo que iba a hacer la mordí e inyectándole mi veneno lo hice, ella empezó a gritar por el dolor que le quemaba el cuello; la besé para evitar que siga haciéndolo, al momento ella está lista para mí, luego de marcarla solté el agarre solo para tomarla por la cintura y elevarla un poco.

Abrí con mis manos su sexo y la penetre despacio, eso la hizo gemir de dolor y placer, podía sentirlo y saborearlo en mi boca, esa sensación, ahora que éramos uno, no era raro; al tener el camino libre, entrelacé nuestras manos, y con movimientos lentos salía y entraba de ella, pude oler lágrimas, así que paré el beso y la miré, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cara aún tenía ese tierno color carmín, aquella escena me hizo reaccionar y pensar que era una locura, pero no dejaba de ser bello y hermoso el panorama, así que solté una mano de aquel enlace y le sequé las lágrimas, lo que menos quería es que a la mañana siguiente me odiara por no haberla tratado bien, ese acto de cariño hizo que me sonriera, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos; no quería dejar de mirarla, pero si no continuaba iba morir de placer entre sus brazos, no me importaba si era humana, yo la amaba, a mi manera tal vez, pero lo hacía, me dí cuenta al saber que moría de celos, pero le doy gracias al cielo por permitir que esto sucediera; continué con el beso borrando aquella sonrisa y lograba escuchar pequeños gemidos, que trataban de salir y se perdían en mi garganta.

Seguí moviéndome dentro de ella de lento a fuerte, pero sin llegar a ser violento, ella gemía mi nombre y yo el de ella, lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella escuchara, dejé de besarla solo para posarme en sus pechos, los besaba, los lamia, los apretaba; tanto como pudieran resistir, los acunaba entre mis manos, me fascinaban, pero aquella posición se tornó incómoda para mi, así que con un sutil y rápido movimiento la tenía en cuatro, sin llegar a salirme de su centro, sostenida de sus piernas y manos, pero sin dejarla que ella cargara con su peso, seguí moviéndome, sabiendo que aún sentía dolor, pero tenía que continuar, pronto se volvería placer así que seguí esta vez mas rápido, lo que provocó en ambos lograr tocar el éxtasis, con el mismo movimiento pero esta vez invertido regresamos a la posición original.

Su respiración estaba agitada, pero no terminé allí, continué, la besé, la acaricié, aquella virginal piel estaba siendo corrompida por mi, y ella esta siendo mía y no lo sería de nadie mas, una sonrisa arrogante se curvó en mi cara, me sentía victorioso, mas no saciado, por eso debía seguir, así que la seguí penetrando hasta lograr que gritara mi nombre, una y otra vez, ella se corrió otra vez dentro de mi, la segunda ya, aproveché para lamer la herida en su cuello, que sangraba y que seguramente provocó un fuerte dolor en ella, aunque al mismo tiempo el placer de esa unión bebió de haber recorrido todo su cuerpo, la besé, yo quería un tercer orgasmo, pero al ver lo agotada que estaba, decidí posponerlo para siguiente noche, así que incrementando el ritmo y logré derramar mi semilla dentro de ella, logrando con eso un último orgasmo, por parte de ambos, lo que me dejó satisfecho.

Para finalizar la besé muchas veces, la acaricie, fui lo mas tierno que pude y luego me separé de ella, aunque todo lo quería era seguir besándola hasta el amanecer, me acosté a un lado y la recosté en mi brazo, ella me sonreía, también se veía satisfecha, se acercó a mi y me beso y me susurró al oído

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin lo ama mucho…-Al decir esto se quedó dormida, me gustaban esas palabras, y el que salieran de sus labios solo para mi me encantaba aún mas, y contemplé su rostro, estaba sereno y las marcas de su brazo ya se habían completado, del color carmesí fuerte, pasaron a ser un leve rojo, solo le duraría un par de meses, la segunda marca nos unía para siempre. La cual no terminé por temor que no lo resistiera.

A esas alturas había olvidado las palabras de mi padre, a la mañana siguiente me esperaban el peor de los interrogatorios que jamás había vivido.

Cayó la mañana, fui el primero en despertar, ella estaba en posición fetal, y me tomaba una mano, se veían pequeñas a comparación de las mías; yo estaba recostado de lado, y mientras acariciaba su cabello la miraba dormir, pudiera hacer esto toda mi vida, pero la decisión la tomaría Rin, no le diría nada de aquella marca, tenía pensado mentirle, si ella no estaba de acuerdo todo seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque fuera difícil para mi. Aunque habían maneras de convencerla, y eso era conquistándola.

Sin importarme ese tal Kohaku, la tomé como la única mujer que amaré y cuidaré hasta último de mis días.

Me levanté y me vestí con otro hakama, me fui a dar la orden de mandar a llamar a Kohaku, jugaría unas cuantas cartas antes, no iba dejar que esto se quedara así. Luego regresé al lado de mi pequeño ángel que aún duerme, el arrepentimiento me invade.

¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda estar junto a mí y sonreír de manera única?

¡Un indefenso ángel y un terrible youkai! ¡La más extraña combinación! Tal vez esto sea a lo que los humanos llaman _"Alma Gemela"_

¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?

¿Cómo un ser tan despreciable como yo puede merecer un ángel tan puro?

Quizá la respuesta radique, en tu forma de ser, esa con la que logró cambiarme, conquistarme; un ángel en las garras de un youkai; rendido ante los encantos de una mujer, que es única y especial.

Un ángel y un youkai, que irónico, sé que me merezco el infierno por hacerla mía, pero ¡Dios, quemarme en el inframundo no sería nada! ¡Lo haría con gusto!

Pero siento remordimientos… Lo que no debería suceder.

Y lo peor de todo no era lo de la noche anterior sino que el sentimiento que la une con Kohaku era casi tal fuerte con su deber de servirme, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿es amor lo que siente por mí? o solo es el hecho que soy su amo por lo que cree que no puede decirme que no; esto me mata, me hace pensar que no fue suficiente que me entregara su cuerpo, ya que Kohaku no es de los hombres que se rendirían por eso, él seguramente siguiera con la boda sin importarle lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos, tengo que hacer algo mas grande, tengo que exterminar ese sentimiento entre ellos.

Tu respiración se hace fuerte, ya estas despierta, es aún muy temprano, el sol aún no termina de salir, me miras a los ojos sin recordar nada, con tu mente en blanco, pero a los pocos minutos que entras en ti, te sonrojas por la decisión apresurada de entregarte a mi, de aceptar mi deseo, te tapas la cara con la manta del futón, miras tu cuerpo desnudo tapado por el aori de mi yukata y me dices.

-¿Fue un sueño?-Me lo dices de una manera dulce e inocente.

-No lo creo, es difícil que hayamos tenido el mismo-Digo sin deje de sarcasmo, pero si con un poco de picardía.

-¡Por Dios Kohaku!- Ahí va lo que mas temía, que te preocuparas por lo que vaya a decir ese tipo, como me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado.

-No te preocupes lo mandé a llamar, si quieres puedo ser yo quien hable con él y decirle que todo sigue en pie-Con una punzada de dolor en mi corazón que atraviesa hasta mi alma, no me queda mas que aceptar que lo que los une es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya imaginado.

-No yo seré quien hable con él, es lo mejor.

-Rin, ¿puedo saber tu decisión?

-Aún no la he tomado, pero quiero que usted esté presente.

-¿Para que me necesitas?

-Es importante para Rin contar con su apoyo, sino no podré hacerlo.

-Como quieras-Miras las marcas en tu brazo, que desplazan por el brazo y algunas en la cadera, el duplicado de las mías.

-¿Qué es esto? Se parecen a las suyas. Eso quiere decir que yo…

-Así es quiere decir que eres mi hembra-Tus ojos en vez de entristecerse tienen una chispa de felicidad que luego llega a tu rostro, formando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Amo…yo… me hace muy feliz, pero Kohaku…

-Aún no están completan, desaparecerán en un par de meses si no se hace el segundo ritual.

-¿Es decir que me tiene que morder otra vez?

-Así es, pero esta vez será más doloroso, por eso no lo realicé, si eso sucede tienes que prepararte mucho mental y físicamente.

-Así será mi amo-Me río en mi interior, ya que me tratas como siempre, como si temieras desobedecerme.

Ella sale de la habitación para tomar un baño en el río, mientras llega Kohaku, extrañado de lo que lo mandara a llamar.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué desea decirme?- Estoy tentado a usar una carta que no dejará muy bien parada a Rin, pero el arrepentimiento me traiciona.

-Kohaku, cuando tomé la decisión de darte la mano de Rin, no había pensado mucho sobre el tema.

-¿Me van a cancelar? Pero ya estamos preparando todo.

-No, supongo que todo sigue en pie-Estoy tentado, puedo hacerlo- Verás hay cosas de Rin que tú no sabes-Él me mira en silencio esperando atento a que continúe- Pero si tu amor es tan fuerte como creo, supongo que eso no será nada.

-No entiendo…-Lo piensa un momento- creo que ya se a que se refiere-Hace una pausa-Creo que es por la relación de amo y sirviente que los une a ustedes, no se preocupe ella si así lo desea continuará llegando.

Acepto esto como una señal que es mejor que sea Rin la que le cuente, en el momento que crea oportuno, mientras yo me hago a un lado para que mi Rin sea feliz con quien quiera serlo. Aunque muera de celos, porque la boda que debería celebrarse el día de hoy sería la de Rin conmigo.

El silencio nos invadió, la novia atraviesa la habitación, vestida con hermoso kimono, de los que le he regalado, con un tierno color rosa y con flores blancas; su aroma inunda mi nariz.

-Kohaku, que bueno que ya estás aquí.

-Rin, ya casi llega el día que hemos estado esperando con ansias.

-Kohaku, yo…- Baja su cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro entristecido- verás las cosas han cambiado, estoy muy apenada, pero deseo mas tiempo para pensarlo-Me mira de reojo- No habrá boda, últimamente he sentido que no es lo correcto.

-Pero Rin-El osa tomarla de la mano ¡En mi presencia!- Es normal que te sientas así, mi hermana me dijo que ella se sintió muy nerviosa el día de la boda, así que no temas-Le mira la mano, para besársela-Pero que es esta marca-La mira esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé, estaban esta mañana, las vi cuando estaba bañándome-Rin finge no saber nada.

-Son las mismas de Sesshomaru-sama-Me miran los dos, mientras yo estoy sentado sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos-¿Usted sabe?

-Claro, que sé, son las marcas de mi clan.

-¿Porque Rin las tiene?

_No lo sé tal vez por que es mi mujer__, _Estaba tentado a decir, pero algo que aun no habíamos hablado muy detenidamente con Rin.

Rin me mira, haciendo una actuación, ella es de las personas que les cuesta mentir, pero esta vez lo hizo bien; ¿Decirle a Kohaku porque las tiene? esta es una carta que no esperaba usar aún, no soy ningún tirano.

-Es para protección.

-¿Protección?-Preguntan al unísono.

-Si, si un macho Youkai se acerca a ella, no podrá atacarla-No es una mentira, tampoco podrá aparearse con ella, a menos que quiera desafiarme ¡maldición porque no aplica a los humanos!

-¿Pero no son esas las marcas de matrimonio entre los Youkai?

-Si fueran marcas de matrimonio, mis marcan fueran del mismo color-Otra verdad, aún falta completar el ritual, así mis marcas se volverían de un leve carmín igual a las de mi pequeña Rin.

-Pero que yo sepa esas marcas incluyen…se… -No termina la palabra pero sé que a que sé refiere.

-Claro, desde luego, si tienes sexo mientras las haces las diferencias mucho.

-¿Y esas marcas de Rin… incluyen eso?-Lo miro aburrido, dándole a entender lo que quiera, es una buena táctica-Bueno que cosas pienso-Empieza a reír nervioso y toma mas fuerte las manos sin dejar de mirar las marcas de Rin-Veámoslo con un buen regalo de bodas, los monstruos no te atacarán.

Rin no le contesta su cara está roja, posiblemente ella no quiere terminar el ritual y prefiera casarse con Kohaku. Me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana, aún a esa distancia puedo escucharlos hablar.

-¿Entonces debo esperar, Rin?

-Si… bueno era eso lo que tenía planeado, pero… ya no tengo que pensarlo, anoche tomé la decisión

-¿No hay boda?

-Lo siento, pero entendí que los sentimientos por ti, no son tan fuertes como para irme vivir contigo.

-Seguramente crees que no dejaré venir a ver a tu amo-En su cara se dibuja la tristeza- pero descuida-Levanta la cabeza, ahora sonriendo-¡Vendrás siempre que quieras!

-Kohaku, es que me dí cuenta que amo a alguien más.

-Es tu amo verdad-Aquello no era una pregunta era un afirmación.

-Lo siento Kohaku…

-¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?-¿El enano sabía de los sentimientos de Rin hacia mí? ¿Cómo yo no sabía? Debo ser un tanto despistado o ¿será que estaba muy encerrado en mi mismo?

-Te la pasas hablando lo grande que es, lo fuerte, lo único, lo muy hermoso que es, las tantas cosas que hace o ha hecho por ti; es obvio que lo amas, pero creo que puedes superarlo, no creo que el te corresponda.

-Te equivocas…-Ella es como un libro abierto, mentir no es su especialidad, aunque no quiera, es natural en ella.

-Cierto, que tonto soy, esas marcas ¿Ya eres su hembra? ¿Tan tarde llegué?

-Para que voy a mentirte, es cierto yo me entregué a él ¡Yo se lo pedí!

-Eso no te lo creo, el no es ningún estúpido, tampoco esta ciego; ahora entiendo esas palabras, y decía la verdad hay cosas tuyas que yo no sabía-La carta que tenía sin pensar jugarla, fue utilizada por el mismo Kohaku, yo no quería esto, no soy un déspota-Supongo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos, ya todo esta claro, él vio que te iba a perder y te hizo suya. Genial.

-Kohaku, en verdad lamento todo esto, pero mi amo no es una persona mala, él…

-No digas nada…

-Kohaku… en verdad no deseo que nuestra amistad no se acabe, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida.

-No es necesario que digas mas, mientras seas feliz, está bien, recuerda que nadie puede forzarte a hacer cosas que no quieras.

-Perdóname por favor-Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas, lamento haberle causado esto, por mi causa ella sufre, eso me mata.

-No te preocupes, la culpa es mía, yo sabía que lo amabas, aún así continúe y traté de conquistarte, pero tu corazón nunca fue mío, yo sabía que tener una chica tan hermosa con tú era imposible-Dicho esto se marchó, Rin se quedó allí parada, no se si se esta arrepintiendo, lo único sé que me duele mucho.

Me acerco a ella, lo único que deseo es estrecharla entre mis brazos, que sepa que no esta sola, para eso soy su macho, para cuidarla, para mimarla como se debe.

-Amo… ¿Está bien que cancele, verdad? ¿Ya había algún preparativo?

-Ni te preocupes, todo salió del palacio, -La miro a los ojos-Rin ¿Te sientes bien?

-No le voy a mentir me duele, pero no sabe lo feliz que soy por saber que soy su esposa, o su hembra como usted dice-Una sonrisa se me escapa, ¡Mi hembra! Que bien se escucha en sus labios y que decir de ¡Mi esposa! Igual de bien,

-Kohaku no es un chico rencoroso, él te perdonará ya verás.

-Espero que si…-La abrazo fuerte, para infundirle coraje.

En eso entra Jaken, como siempre el idiota llega corriendo y gritando armando un gran alboroto.

-¡Amo! ¿Dónde esta? –Nos mira, seguramente ya notó la marca de Rin, y también el olor de ella en mi cuerpo-¿Pero qué sucedió?

-¿Querías algo Jaken?

-Ah si, el desayuno ya esta servido ¿Y el impertinente?

-Él ya se fue.

-¿Y la boda? ¡Ay! Pero que pregunta más torpe, es obvio que no habrá ahora esa mocosa es su hembra.

-Jaken…-Lo miro con mi típica mirada asesina, que de ser un arma ya estaría muerto.

-Lo siento amo, es que…

-De ahora en adelante tratarás a Rin como la señora y dueña de este palacio y las tierras del Oeste, quiero que te encargues de difundir la noticia a todos los Youkai de mi reino, que sepan que la que era mi protegida se convirtió en mi hembra, y por ende la boda con Kohaku JAMÁS se realizará.

-Pero su madre dijo…-Recordó que mi madre no quería a Rin. (N/A: Tanto Sesshomaru como Jaken y los demás no estaban enterados que Irasue había cambiado de opinión)

-¡Al diablo lo que mi madre diga! ¡No soy ningún cachorro!

-Como ordene mi amo-Jaken corrió para dar la noticia.

El trato para con Rin cambió en el instante que la noticia se escuchó, ahora es y será Hime-sama, mi hermosa, pequeña y frágil flor.

La noche volvió a llegar, la esperé tanto, volvería a compartir el lecho con mi Rin, aunque sea solo para dormir, pero su decisión me agarró desprevenido.

-Amo Sesshomaru…

-Dime-Su cara se torna roja, llena de vergüenza me dice.

-Rin quiere que usted complete el ritual, quiero ser su esposa, yo no tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento.

-Rin, esa no es una decisión que deba tomar a la ligera.

-¿Cree que Rin no resistiría?

-Es que si terminó hoy el ritual, quedarías preñada, aún eres una niña.

-De eso no se acordó cuando me tomó anoche-Era inocente, pero no era ninguna tonta, haciendo pucheros se veía tan hermosa.

-Mi Rin…

-¿No quiere tener un bebé conmigo porque será un Hanyou verdad?

-No seas tan dura, eso era antes, ahora no me importa, no me tientes o esta noche serás la madre de mi primer cachorro-La besé, empecé a hacerle cosquillas ¿Cuándo me convertí en un ser tan dulce? Eso de los cambios que tuve desde que esta niña llegó a mi vida no es ninguna mentira.

-Por cierto Sesshomaru… perdón amo.

-Llámame como gustes, aunque si es por mi nombre es lo mejor, así nada más, como anoche;-La recorro con mi mirada- así que querías decirme.

-Rin quiere recordarle que ayer no solo le entregó su cuerpo, sino también su corazón, su alma y sus ilusiones, por eso tráteme bien y yo haré que no arrepienta de haber tomado esa decisión. Quiere hacerlo feliz y hacer que esa sonrisa no desaparezca… también quiero darle tantos bebés como quiera. Y aunque mi vida sea un suspiro a comparación de la suya, créame que le amaré hasta el final.

-Rin, claro que sé lo que me entregaste, y no te preocupes de cuanto durará tu vida, siempre serás la única, ahora que estas y el día en que me faltes y yo te cuidaré mejor que antes y si quieres que sonría lo haré solo para ti, si quieres que te ame y te cuide lo haré mejor que siempre; pero que quede entre nosotros, sería vergonzoso que un Youkai lo usara contra mi en medio de una batalla.-Creo que si pudiera sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho.

-Yo entiendo, esto solo es entre usted y yo mi amado Sesshomaru-Me sonríe con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, que hace que quiera comérmela a besos.

Noches como ésta, así de hermosas se van a repetir, aunque salir a combatir con los impertinentes Youkai no es tan divertido como quedarme en mi palacio haciéndole el amor a mi hermosa mujer.

Ella siempre me pidió que la llevara a mis peleas, que no la excluyera, que me demostraría que seguía siendo la misma.

Pero llevarla conmigo a pelar es la peor de las locuras, más ahora que perderla sería la muerte para mí, la peor estupidez que podría cometer.

Mi Rin, no importa lo que digan los demás, yo ya te elegí como mi hembra y si alguien te quiere alejar de mí será la muerte para quien se atreva.

**Continuara...**

**Sora-Rin111**

Les quiero dejar en claro que no odio a Kohaku, para nada, solo lo utilicé como pude utilizar a cualquier otro. Tal vez sientan un poco flojo a Sessh en cuanto a desición, pero recuerden que el prefiere primero la felicidad de Rin, aunque no sea a lado de él.

¿Qué les pareció mi _primer_ lemon?

Mi primer lemon, (Les recalco) así que no sean duros.

¿Estuvo muy meloso Sesshomaru?

¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Rin?

Recuerden que les dije que era un Ooc así que no pueden quejarse, bueno si pero con respeto.

¿Qué les pareció la cancelación de la boda?

¿Qué pasará con Kohaku?

¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Muere alguien desde ya están avisados, eso hace referencia el capítulo 6, no es que vayan a pelear, sino que es la pérdida que enfrentará Rin.

Dejen sus comentarios y deseo con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo.

El próximo se llama: **"Duelo"**

…

**Estoy contenta porque nuevas personas se han unido y van al corriente de la historia y les ha gustado, bienvenidos a los nuevos**** :D**

**Bueno pasemos a la mejor parte, los seguidores de los reviews a los que quiero darle las gracias por hacerme el honor no solo de tomarse el tiempo de leer sino de contestar y porque no a los que la leyeron y no dejaron comentario, tal vez ahora se animan, les recuerdo que sus reviews me alientan a seguir y me ayudan a inspirarme y ¡que decir de lo feliz que me ponen! Sin lugar a dudas algo que no tiene precio, créanme que los leo a todos (y más de una vez) no duden en escribir que no muerdo XD. **

**Conestación de Reviews:**

**Sakuraflower94: **Onee-chan gracias por leer otro capítulo mas, ¡que bueno que te gustó! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, ya que fue un capítulo que no me convencía, pero con tu ayuda pude reescribirlo y que bueno que te guste la intro con todo lo que me contaste me inspiré.

El primer voto para el lemon XD

**Lorena: **!Bienvenida! es el primer review que leo de ti en los 4 capítulos muchas gracias en verdad, que bueno que te gustó la historia y bueno si es bueno ver como la opinión de la madre de Sessh no vale en nada para él, espero te haya gustado el lemon.

**Yaci-chan: **Hola Yaci, también te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y que la pareja de Sessh y Rin es hermosa, yo soy nueva con esta pareja, pero de que me fascina me fascina, y bueno muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Diamantino: **Otro al que tengo el honor de darle la bienvenida, ya que es nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Tienes mucha razón es muy seguro que el gran Inutaisho esta diciendo "Recuerda que te lo dije" jajaja. Bueno Diamantino fuiste el voto 4 para el lemon. Muchas gracias.

**RinSess13: **Hola, es bueno leer otro review tuyo, ya me extrañaba que una fan de SesshRin no siguiera con la historia. Que bueno que te gustara la escena de la danza, en la que Irasue quería dejar en vergüenza a la pobre Rin, no sabes lo que me costó hacer que encajara. Muchas gracias por regresar y por darme la información, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo ese capítulo y vaya que es interesante que lo recuerdes.

Bueno como me iba a negar a poner lemon luego de que en todos los reviews me lo confirmaran ¡LEMON! Allí esta ¿Qué les pareció? Kohakuuu no te sientas mal, tanto tu como yo sabemos tu rol en la historia n.n

**Muchas gracias.**** Nos leemos en el otro capítulo.**

PD: Para los que están siguiendo mi nuevo fic "Mezcla Prohibida" no tardaré en actualizar, el próximo capítulo se llamará _ "El Arte de amar" _y espero no se pierdan el lemon XD

**Sora-Rin111**


	6. Duelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki y Sai que fueron inventados para esta historia.

Contestación de Reviews al final del capítulo.

...

0.o.0.o.0

**C u p i d o s**

Capítulo 6: "**Duelo"**

By: **Sora-Rin111**

0.o.0.o.0

Después de la cancelación de la boda ya habían pasado seis meses, Koyuki estaba tranquila, al fin lograba decirse que el plan estaba yendo por buen rumbo.

La señora Irasue ya se había marchado del palacio de Oeste, conciente de que algo raro había pasado y debía investigar, aunque estaba contenta de la decisión que había tomado.

¿Quiénes estaban involucrados?

¿Por qué lo habían hecho?

¿Qué podían conseguir con eso?

Definitivamente no iba a descansar hasta que los culpables aparecieran. Mandó a un fiel sirviente a investigar, mientras éste se llevó cuatro youkais expertos en indagaciones.

En el palacio Sesshomaru y Rin se alistaban para ir a su rutinario viaje para cerciorarse de que las tierras del Oeste estaban en paz. Jaken como siempre los acompañaría junto con Ah-Un.

Salieron del palacio, el cielo estaba amenazando con llover, pero aún así continuaron con su recorrido. Llevaban un día de caminar, pero todo estaba bien, aún les faltaba por revisar, pero ya había caído la noche, decidieron descansar debajo de un árbol.

La lluvia no les hacía fácil conciliar el sueño y la capa impermeable con capucha que le había regalado Kagome, no era suficiente para soportar la fuerte lluvia, Sesshomaru notó que Rin estaba temblando del frío y se acercó.

-Ya falta poco-Le dijo mientras se quitaba su estola peluda y se la colocaba alrededor, para que no pasara más frío, a pesar de ser una fuerte lluvia su estola no estaba mojada, el pelo parecía repeler bien el agua.

-Gracias.

Así pasaron varias horas, Jaken parecía dormir muy tranquilo al igual que Rin, pero Sesshomaru parecía estarlo perturbando.

-Rin, Jaken, despierten varios monstruos se avecinan-Dijo mientras movía a Rin que estaba a su lado y pateaba al youkai rana para sacarlo de sus sueños.

Al estar todos despiertos sintieron la presencia de los monstruos, no era 5 ni 10 parecía ser una gran tempestad. Los monstruos eran de diferentes tipos, de los mismos que utilizaba Naraku, su antiguo enemigo para defenderse. Era extraño que aún hubiera.

De tras de Sesshomaru, aún escondidos habían otros, éstos eran 3 aves del paraíso que permanecían ocultos, para tratar de sobrevivir, pero allí no se terminaba a la derecha había unos monstruos diferentes a todos eran youkai ogros más fuertes que los otros. Debían pensar como repartirse aquellos demonios antes que los atacaran.

-Jaken encárgate de las aves del paraíso y Rin ocúpate de esa basura-Indicó, el quería los 10 ogros. Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y se dedicaron a atacar.

Sesshomaru mató a los grotescos ogros, no muy fácil, pero antes de que pudiera voltear sintió como Rin había colapsado cayendo al suelo, los monstruos que estaban atacando aprovecharon para tomar ventaja, pero el Taiyoukai intervino matando a los pocos que quedaban con un solo golpe de su espada Bakusaiga. Cargó a Rin en sus brazos.

Viendo que el pobre Jaken estaba en problemas le ayudó, sin soltar a Rin atacó los dos youkais alados que aún faltaban.

¿Qué tenía Rin?

¿Había sido tan inconciente de no haberse fijado que se sentía mal?

La chica tenía una fuerte fiebre y sudaba de sobremanera, aparte de eso había algo peor, la había traído a verificar sus tierras sin darse cuenta que Rin ya no era la misma.

-¿Qué tiene Rin, amo?-Preguntó mientras se sacudía su ropa.

-…-Rápidamente se giró para buscar un lugar seguro, debía cambiarla de ropa y debía protegerla del frío y debía hacerlo rápido.

Recordó que a las a fueras de sus tierras había una pequeña cabaña abandonada, sus propietarios habían sido atacados por demonios, ese sería un lugar cálido para llevarla.

No estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba, así que se convirtió en una bola de luz y se desplazó a toda velocidad a aquel lugar, el atónito de Jaken le tocó correr para alcanzar a su amo, este se subió a Ah-Un para llegar más rápido.

En la cabaña Sesshomaru estaba encendiendo fuego, hacía muy poco de la muerte de los dueños, aun habían algunas cosas que los saqueadores no se habían llevado entre ellas, algunos leños.

Le quitó el kimono y la recostó sobre su estola, él se quitó la parte superior de su kimono y la cubrió, salió para colgar el kimono y se encontró con Jaken.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ya mejor, busca unas varas para secar el kimono frente al fuego.

-¡Como ordene!-Salió disparado.

Al poco rato Rin despertó, se sentía muy mareada todavía, pero al ver a su marido se desperezó y le sonrió.

-¿Qué me sucedió?-Preguntó con su voz un poco ronca.

-Te desmayaste en medio la pelea-Dijo calmo, ya tranquilo de haberla visto despertar.

-Pero…-Rin se preguntó la razón la cual se había desmayado-¿Por qué me habré desmayado? ¿Estoy enferma?-Se preocupó, pero no le prestó atención al lugar en donde estaban, ya que estando con Sesshomaru se sentía segura.

-Bueno, no estás enferma, pero si embarazada;-Le entregó una dulce sonrisa-en este preciso momento te llevaré al castillo, no quiero arriesgarte otra vez de esa manera.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Rin, sin poder digerir lo que le había dicho, estaba incrédula.

-¿Acaso no sería normal? Hemos hecho el amor, muchas veces sería raro que no te embarazaras ¿no?

-Sesshomaru… ¡Vamos a tener nuestro primer hijo!-Se lanzó hacia el youkai llenándolo de besos por toda su cara.

-¡No hagas eso!-Le pidió Sesshomaru, porque estaba cayendo rendido a sus encantos y su miembro empezaba a despertar deseoso de entrar en los pliegues femeninos de la hembra que tenía enfrente.

-Te amo-Dijo mientras lo seguía besando, Sesshomaru hizo más prolongados los besos y empezó a acariciarla con pasión y sensualidad, Rin aceptó gustosa esos provocadores besos y allí en esa cueva húmeda empezaban a amarse.

Sesshomaru extendió su hakama en el suelo junto con su estola mullida para usarla de cama y recostó a Rin con cuidado. Afuera Jaken sintió un olor rondar su nariz, el olor a excitación en el aire, solo suspiró y se alejó no quería escuchar por nada los ruidos de su amo, tampoco quería ser regañado por quedarse cerca; así que salió junto con Ah-Un a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores para cuidar que ningún youkai se acercara y si lo hacía, avisaría inmediatamente a su amo.

En la cueva la pareja de nuevos padres se seguía amando, el youkai besaba con avidez el cuello blanco de su hembra, la que emitida leves gemidos y tenía la cara completamente cubierta por un adorable carmín. Dejó el cuello para moverse a los hombros y besarlos con sensualidad y de apoco viajó a los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de Rin, los cuales delineaba con su lengua con toda la ternura que un youkai podría dar.

Luego de besar sus pechos, recorrió su estómago plano con sus labios, mientras Rin se agarraba fuertemente del haori, como queriéndose sujetar para no volar. Sesshomaru no podía aguantar ni un momento más estaba ansioso por sentirse dentro de su hembra.

Bajó un poco más para besar aquellas esbeltas piernas que estaban flexionadas, empezó a acariciarlas y luego el oler la excitación en su pareja, sonrió gustoso para "aliviarla" de esa tortuosa necesidad carnal. Dejó de besarla solo para posicionarse encima de ella, la besó con ternura y la penetró, al mismo tiempo el beso se volvía más demandante e intenso, al igual que las embestidas.

Ambos gemían sus nombres, Rin lo rodeó con sus níveos brazos y Sesshomaru besaba cada parte que pudiera alcanzar, como sus pechos, su clavícula y sus hombros. El fuego que los calentaba se intensifico y crujían los leños que se estaban consumiendo, como si sintiese la pasión desbordante que envolvía a los amantes.

Las embestidas se hicieron aumentaron de velocidad al igual que la profundidad, Rin sentía su bajo vientre enloquecerse del tremendo orgasmo que estaba sintiendo y el youkai sintió como el interior de su hembra se contraía y se derramó en su interior con mil sensaciones recorriendo su interior completamente desenfrenadas. Ambos estaban exhaustos y completamente satisfechos se separaron un poco, Sesshomaru la recostó en su pecho y la rodeó con su brazo derecho mientras le daba unos últimos besos.

Sesshomaru ayudó a vestir a su agotada hembra, al terminar se vistió él, miraba con deseo otra vez a Rin, quería una revancha de pasión y cuando se disponía a besarla sintió una extraña presencia y se levantó; sabía que no era Jaken, era un ogro y no un igual a los que habían derrotado por la mañana.

-¿Qué es eso, Sesshomaru?-Preguntó asustada al ver al ogro que tomaba forma humana ante sus asombrados ojos.

-Es solo una basura-Contestó sin quitarle la vista de encima, ya que, podía ser una basura y todo lo que él quisiera pero podía sacarlo de juicio-Es un ogro que lee los pensamientos de las personas, se llaman Satori y si tienes la mente en blanco, se aburrirá o incluso morir, es la única manera de contrarrestarlo.

-Tengo miedo,-Contó el Satori el pensamiento de Rin en voz alta-pero que está haciendo ese ogro-Volvió a leérselos.

-Rin, relájate por favor, pon tu mente en blanco.

-¿Dónde está Jaken cuando más se le necesita?-Ahora repitió el pensamiento de Sesshomaru.

-Maldición,-Gruñó-tenemos que hacer algo.

Miró fijamente los ojos de Rin, empezaron a relajarse y a olvidarse de la presencia del ogro, éste continuaba tratando de leer algo en sus mentes, pero no consiguió nada, al poco rato se aburrió de esperar y empezó a correr siendo preso de mucho miedo.

-Ves, es una basura insignificante-Le dijo mientras continuaba con lo que dejó pendiente.

-Sesshomaru, porque no lo dejamos acá y continuamos en el castillo.

-…-Sesshomaru parecía meditar la pregunta de su esposa-No me parece una buena idea, ya que, podemos seguir aquí y seguir en el palacio-Le dijo coquetamente mientras se acercó para robarle otros besos e iniciaba otra ronda de amor.

Luego de haberse amado por otro largo rato más decidieron irse, al salir encontraron a Jaken durmiendo tranquilamente un poco lejos de la cabaña; al verlo Sesshomaru lo golpeó con una piedra y éste despertó inmediatamente, veía a cada lado muy furioso intentando descubrir quien había sido el culpable; al percatarse de que era su amo, le dijo.

-He estado en guardia todo el día-Articuló mientras se ponía firme, echado a su lado descansaba Ah-Un, mientras Rin reía al ver al pobre demonio sapo, sudando nerviosamente.

-Tan en guardia que dejaste que un Satori entrara en la cabaña.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ¿un Satori en estos rumbos?-Era muy extraño que ese tipo de ogro se encontrara tan lejos de las montañas donde suele aparecerse a los viajeros.

-¿Dudas de mis palabras?-Le inquirió.

-¡NO! En serio mis disculpas, por favor perdóneme-Trató de corregir su error-Yo le creo, fue un terrible descuido que no volverá a pasar.

-…-Sesshomaru guardó silencio, se quedó perdiendo viendo a Rin, quitándole el bozal a Ah-Un a Jaken por poco y le da un paro cardíaco al ver como la chiquilla hacía esa locura.

-¡Por Dios enana! ¿Quieres que morir comida de un solo bocado?-Dicho esto Rin giró su rostro para ver a Jaken y Sesshomaru, estaba confusa, para ella no tenía nada de malo, Ah-Un le dio tremendo beso mojado a su amiga. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, incluyendo al mismísimo demonio perro.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de esa cosa?-Preguntó Jaken adelantándose a Sesshomaru.

-¿Eh?-Estaba preguntándose otra vez que tenía de malo hacerlo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ah-Un al escuchar hablar al demonio sapo resopló y el dragón intentó comérselo.

-¡No seas malo, devuélvelo!-Ordenó Rin, mientras Sesshomaru estaba con su típica expresión, tal vez le daría las gracias al dragón por acabar con la molestia de Jaken, pero luego pensó que después de todo Jaken era de los pocos sirvientes fieles en los que confiaba más. Ah-Un devolvió el sapo y éste salió todo mojado. Rin empezó a reír.

-No sé que tanta gracia te da, mocosa fastidiosa-Dijo completamente enojado.

-Jaken…-Le regaño el youkai.

-Perdón amo.

-Es hora de irnos o la noche caerá.

Dicho esto partieron con rumbo al palacio, Sesshomaru le ponía el bozal a Ah-Un para que el pobre Jaken no corriera el riesgo de ser comido.

Al llegar al castillo el taiyoukai entró a su despacho, Rin se dirigió a su habitación estaba un poco cansada, así que decidió darse un baño. Jaken estaba metiendo al dragón en su establo.

Al terminar de bañarse Rin se quedó viendo por la montaña su hermoso Jardín, tenía hermosas flores de colores brillantes, aunque no todas estaban floridas, para algunas no era época de florecimiento; también tenía plantas que emitían olores agradables, su gran sueño era tener la mítica flor llamada Edelweiss o flor del _amor eterno, _una hermosa flor de color blanco con apariencia frágil y que florece únicamente en montañas borrascosas y es sumamente inaccesible.

La lluvia empezaba a caer de forma torrencial sobre la tierra seca, provocando rápidamente se mojara en el acto e inundará su alrededor, desde su ventana observaba como el cielo azul se había tornado oscuro y amenazaba con inundar todo, ya que llovía a cantaros. Se había perdido en la belleza de sus sueños y no se dio cuenta en que momento había empezado a llover.

El aire mezclado con olor a tierra mojada provocaba que la chica de grandes ojos marrones aspirara aquel aroma que tanto le encantaba, pero esta vez no le incitaba a sonreír. Algo pasaba pero no sabía que. Algo le inquietaba en su corazón, pero a su alrededor todo estaba bien. Al menos eso suponía.

¿Qué sucedía?

¿Era Sesshomaru?

No se quedaría esperando respuestas, que nunca llegarían. Corrió al salón principal para ver que le pasaba, corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas y su estrecho kimono le permitieron, al llegar asustó a Koyuki quien le servía té a su amo.

-Mi niña estás pálida ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó su nana, Sesshomaru solo la vio impaciente.

-Creí…-Suspiró dando gracias al Cielo, su esposo estaba bien. Los dos la vieron esperando que continuara- Siento que algo no va bien, creí que eras tú Sesshomaru…-La vieron más intrigados.

-Debe ser la fuerte lluvia mi niña, ven siéntate y toma un poco de té para que te relajes.

-Si…-La hanyou sirvió el té y se retiró.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-Dijo al ver que koyuki se había marchado y ya no sentía su presencia cerca.

-No… puedo jurar que algo pasa, creerás que estoy loca, pero un sentimiento extraño invade mi corazón-Se quedaron en silencio, Sesshomaru no podía contestarle, seguro algo pasaba o seguramente pasaría, eso lo puso nervioso.

La tormenta continuó cayendo por largo rato hasta que se calmó y volvió a salir el sol, brillaba con intensidad. Aún se encontraban en el salón principal y el Taiyoukai se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada de su palacio, detrás de él lo siguió Rin.

**-**¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Alguien se acerca, es Kohaku-Su rostro estaba serio, más que de costumbre; aún no se divisaba al chico.

-¿Kohaku?-Mil preguntas rondaron por su mente, desde la cancelación no había venido y regresara ahora seguro no era por nada bueno.

-…

A lo lejos logró verlo, estaba montado en Kirara y por lo visto no tenían intenciones de parar hasta llegar al palacio, el corazón de Rin dio un vuelco; Sesshomaru no movió ni un dedo, que llegara así le confundía, no estaba seguro de cuales eran sus intenciones, que llegara por aire se arriesgaba a que lo atacaran, pero al no haber una orden los monstruos aguardaron en silencio.

-¡Rin!

-Kohaku… ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo con el alma en un hilo.

-…-El chico que apenas iba bajando de Kirara guardo silencio, las palabras no le salían, no sabía por donde empezar-…murió…-¿Morir? ¿Quién? La pobre Rin no pudo portar más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus piernas no le sostuvieron, con sus ojos abiertos como platos temblaba como un animalito mojado, se llevó las manos a la boca, sabía que algo estaba mal, su mente se preguntaba quien había muerto una y otra vez y al no soportar más perdió la conciencia, Sesshomaru muy preocupado vio con ira a Kohaku, quien después se fue del palacio luego que le diera la noticia, aunque iba preocupado por dejar así a Rin.

Cuando despertó se encontró en el futón, a su lado su esposo aliviado de ver que despertaba.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste de la impresión.

-¿Y Kohaku?

-Ya se fue.

-Lo que dijo…-Sesshomaru la miraba escudriñando su rostro no sabía como darle aquella trágica noticia.

¿Era cierto? No seguro era mentira, aunque si lo pensaba no podía ser una mentira ni una broma de mal gusto, Kohaku no era de esas personas. Era ella quien no creía que estuviera sucediendo, era aún una niña cuando la muerte se llevó a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, aparte de ellos no tenía familiares cercanos solo las personas que ella eligió como su familia, pero el shock era fuerte, se negaba a creerlo.

Quería ir a la aldea, necesitaba estar con sus amigos en este momento tan importante, tan difícil, ella debía acompañarlos, el mismo Sesshomaru la llevó.

Se vistió con el único mofuku(*) que tenía y salieron del castillo.

Al llegar se encontró con los aldeanos reunidos afuera de su cabaña, Inuyasha sollozaba en silencio y sus pequeños hijos lloraban a todo pulmón, Kagome estaba inconsolable ¿Cómo había sucedido? Ella necesitaba saberlo, aunque no era necesario preguntar, ella sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero aún así era doloroso para todos.

La anciana sacerdotisa que sobrepasaba los noventa años de edad, era una buena mujer con todos, siempre estaba para atender a quien lo necesitare, nunca protestó por sus múltiples tareas, ni siquiera cuando le tocaba cuidar a los traviesos y mimados hijos de Sango y Miroku o las tantas veces que cuidó también a los hiperactivos hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome; ella fue querida y respetada por todos, hasta el ultimo de sus días.

Todos estaban inmensamente agradecidos con aquella anciana, que partía para jamás volver, a ese lugar donde todos están destinados a ir en algún momento de sus vidas; pero aunque la muerte es algo de todos los días es algo difícil de aceptar.

Dicen que el luto es la expresión medianamente formalizada de responder a la muerte, es decir, la muestra externa de los sentimientos de pena y duelo ante el fallecimiento de un ser querido. Rin estuvo conciente de ello cuando entró y vio a la mujer que se había convertido en parte importante para ella, ahora podía decir que le dolía hasta el alma por la pérdida de alguien como Kaede. Por primera vez aún siendo una persona joven, pero madura podía decir que ella entendía la palabra luto.

Al entrar a la cabaña donde ella compartió con Kaede por 9 años, la encontró rodea de sus amigos mas cercanos, parecía que dormía, tranquila y serena.

Se acercó y le tomó la mano, empezó a llorar, aquella joven no lo creía, esa mujer era casi su abuela y pensar que ella la dejó para irse con su amo, le dolía, hubiera querido pasar con ella sus últimos días, pero ya ni lamentarse era bueno.

En su mente pasaban aquellos recuerdos de las tantas cosas que aprendió, de las tantas veces que la regañó por andar sola en el bosque hasta tarde, ahora solo quería decirle "Gracias" por esas cosas, pero especialmente por haberle permitido quedarse con ella.

-Kaede-sama…-Rin lloraba en su pecho, eso era la peor pesadilla que había tenido y lo peor de todo es que estaba despierta, a veces la realidad puede asustar igual o peor que un mal sueño.

-Rin…-A Kagome se le partía el alma al verla así, tenía que decirle o hacer algo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue estrecharla en sus brazos.

La presencia de Sesshomaru los asustaba a todos, pero ya era bien sabido que Rin era su mujer así que se quedaban callados para no provocarlo. Inuyasha estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a su hermano.

En medio de sus lágrimas Rin recordó algo.

…

_Estaba viendo el río, estaba muy feroz debido a las fuertes lluvias, le asombraba ver lo rápido que corrían aquellas aguas, ella apenas tenía 9 años y trataba de sacar agua para bañarse, en eso notó como un pequeño conejo estaba golpeado y trataba de cruzar el río, estaba detenido en una piedra._

_-¡Oh no! Si se queda allí va a morir-Ella se metió al río y caminó por la piedras estaba a la mitad ya muy cerca del conejo cuando Kaede la vio._

_-¡¿Por Dios que haces? _

_-¡El conejo!-Gritaba mientras lo señalaba._

_-Sal de ahí, te va a arrastrar el río._

_-No lo puedo dejar allí._

_-Si te pasa algo, ese youkai me va a matar ¡Sal de ahí ahora!-Rin se agachó para tomar el conejo, el agua golpeaba fuerte las rocas, debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible, no escuchaba muy bien lo que decía, pero teniendo esa liebre en las manos ya podía regresar. Iba a paso lento, tambaleando, con mucho miedo de caerse, se logró acercar a la orilla, pero dio un paso en falso y se cayó, Kaede la sostuvo y sacó del agua- Pero mira como quedaste-La chica estaba toda enlodada y aún con el conejo en las manos._

_-Él está bien-Le dijo mientras lo levantaba en alto para que lo viera._

_-Ese animalito no vale lo mismo que tu vida, Sesshomaru se hubiera puesto furioso si hubieras muerto ahogada, no solo él hija, nosotros también; eres una chica muy traviesa, pero te queremos mucho y no queremos que te pase nada, yo no puedo andar detrás de ti todo el día._

_-Perdón Kaede-sama, no lo volveré hacer; pero pobrecito, hubiera sido una lastima que muriera, él trataba de sobrevivir._

_-Los niños…-Dijo la sacerdotisa viendo al cielo, como esperando que le cayera paciencia de allá arriba- Dame ese animalito, báñate y nos iremos a curarlo, te enseñaré a hacer curaciones._

_-¡En serio!_

_-Si, te enseñaré que yerbas son mejores para este tipo de heridas-La pequeña se bañó rápidamente y al terminar se dirigieron a la aldea-_

_Al llegar entraron a su cabaña y sacó una canasta con yerbas y se las empezó a mostrar y explicarle en que situaciones se podían usar, también le mostró unas flores y para que enfermedades curaban y dependiendo de como se usaban eso curaban._

_-Si te pongo hacer algo de provecho, tal vez dejas de andar poniéndote en riesgo con tus travesuras-Rin se puso a reír y sacó su lengua, sabía que debía dejar de andar por allí haciendo cosas que enojarían no solo Kaede sino también a su señor._

_Dos días después el conejo se curó y fueron cerca del río para dejarlo en libertad._

_-Pórtate bien y ten cuidado cuando te acerques al río-Le dijo Rin al conejo como si se tratase de un niño más pequeño que ella. Sacó al pequeño de la canasta donde lo tenía, lo vieron alejarse entre los árboles y se quedaron allí hasta que se perdió de su vista._

_-Eres una niña buena, con un gran corazón; pero recuerda que en ocasiones no podemos salvarlos a todos, debes aprender a dejar ir a tus seres queridos para que descansen en paz, bien puede tratarse de un conejo que hayas rescatado y haya muerto, debes aprender a ver la muerte como algo que nos sucederá a todos._

_No entendió en aquel momento aquellas sabias palabras, pero ahora estaban claras, entendía que debía seguir así, comportándose bien y ayudando a los demás, además aprender que la muerte es el ciclo natural de la vida y que es algo debemos aceptar._

_Como ella le enseñó cada una de las cosas buenas que con paciencia le explicó, nunca dejó de ponerlo en práctica y todo era para que ahora fuera la que era y por eso estaba más que agradecida._

…

Rin esperó hasta que enterraran a su querida y casi abuela Kaede, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia logró hacerse un servicio funerario digno de una sacerdotisa. En aquel entierro se miraba a los presentes vestidos de negro y Bangasas (*), todos llevaban el duelo de una manera distinta, cada quien a su manera.

El funeral fue hecho de una manera distinta, hubo varios rituales y elevaron plegarias al Dios creador de todo, para que su alma descansara en paz.

Se despidió de todos, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí, los recuerdos del tiempo compartido con Kaede invadían su mente. Sesshomaru la sacó de allí.

Al llegar al palacio se encerró en su antigua habitación, le dolía no haber ido a visitar a Kaede antes, no haber regresado como lo había prometido, pero como iba a saber que ella a morir antes de hacerlo, tenía planeado regresar, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

A Sesshomaru le molestaba el hecho que ella se cerrara, que no le permitiera consolarla, pero lo único que podía hacer es esperarla y darle tiempo para que supere el duelo.

**0.o.0.o.0**

En el palacio de Irasue su investigación iba perfectamente, uno de sus sirvientes había averiguado nombres y ubicaciones de los involucrados.

-¿Qué me has traído?-Preguntó recostada en su sillón.

-Le traigo buenas noticias, hemos dado con los culpables, tenemos sus nombres y las labores que hacen. Créame que no pienso algo bueno de todo esto.

-Yo tampoco, supongo que van detrás de algo y ese algo son las tierras y las posesiones de Sesshomaru.

-He llegado a la misma conclusión, debido a las que las personas que están involucradas en todo esto no son más que sirvientes.

-Ve donde ellos y diles que los quiero mañana temprano y cuidado con que se entere mi hijo o te irá mal.

-Como ordene, ama.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Dos días habían pasado y al fin se le vio salir a Rin, no había probado alimento por la cual estaba pálida y por su embarazo debía alimentarse, aunque no quisiera. Al bajar se encontró con Sesshomaru, descansando en el salón principal.

-Que bueno que saliste, ya me habías preocupado-Le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado y tomara té.

-Si, no me la puedo pasar encerrada por la salud de nuestro bebé-Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa para mostrarle que todo estaba bien y que de apoco había superado la pérdida de su querida abuela. Bebía un sorbo de té y miraba a Sesshomaru.

-Sé que no es un buen momento pero…-Le miró fijamente-pero me haz tenido en abstinencia estos días y eso es sumamente malo para un youkai que tiene una hembra marcada y con eso del embarazo estoy más deseoso-Le dijo sincerándose ante ella.

-Es cierto… ¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada si no haz terminado en ritual?-Recordando que Sesshomaru le había dicho que no quedaría embarazada hasta que terminara de marcarla.

-Lo sé pero los humanos son un manojo de misterios, pero lo que es cierto es que ya no me puedo resistir más-Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Acá no, por favor, alguien nos puede ver; estamos en el salón principal.

-¿Y? Este es mi palacio y yo quiero hacerlo aquí, es bueno cambiar de aires; además no creo que algunos de mis sirvientes se atrevan a venir e interrumpirme.

-¿Y cuando vas a terminar el ritual?-Le preguntó para ver si así se detenía.

-Pues preciosa, si tú insistes puedo hacerlo en este momento…-Se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla y acercarse a su cuello…

**Continuará…**

Se acabó otro capítulo espero les haya gustado, como ya se imaginan han descubierto algo ¿a estas alturas se imaginan quienes están involucrados?

Y como les pareció el lemon anterior acá agregué otro, sé que el capítulo es un poco triste por la muerte de la anciana Kaede, pero no quería que fuera solo lágrimas, ya que en la vida real sucede que estamos de lo más feliz y de repente nos anuncian algo trágico. Pobre Rin contenta por su embarazo, pero así es la vida.

Y mis disculpas por haberme atrasado pero la culpa la tiene el fic Una Hermosa Historia de Amor de Sakuraflower94 que lo leí de principio a fin y así que se imaginan el trabajo que tuve con 18 capítulos. Pero ya estoy acá.

Lamento dejarlos con las ganas de saber si la marcará, pero sino no garantizo que me sigan ejem… como sea prometo actualizar pronto.

**Contestación de Reviews.**

**Sakuraflower94: **Hola Onee-chan, si es un poco raro verlo poético, creo que sería imposible en el caso de él, pero en verdad me fascina ponerlo de vez en cuando super loco por Rin.

Creo que le costó un poco hablar abiertamente de que quería convertirla en su esposa y que fuera de nadie más, pero a mi me pareció bueno que no le importara Kohaku en lo más mínimo ya que Rin es el _alma gemela _de Sessh.

Y bueno ya somos dos sabes que muero por los lemons, y bueno ultimadamente me la paso escribiendo historias así, pero no creo que nos vuelva hentais… creo…

Que te pareció Rin ya está embarazada y te cumplí tu deseo, tal vez no se enteró de la mejor manera, pero vaya manera de celebrar ¿no?

Bueno en fin que bueno que te gustara el capítulo.

**Lorena: **Hola, que bueno que te gustara el fic y el Sessh mimoso jiji, aunque está fuera del caracter real pero a mi me encanta ponerlo un poco más tierno. Solo una aclaración _por la cual Rin ya está embaraza sin haber terminado la marca, son dos razones, la primera es que Sesshomaru se basa en lo que sabe de las youkais y en las hembras humanas no es lo mismo y la segunda es porque quería complacer a Karin :D y bueno lo de la marca queda para después con un mega lemon. _Gracias por tu review.

**Yaci-chan: **Me alegro que te gustara el fic. NO tienes que dar las gracias por la bienvenida ya que soy yo la que está agradecida por hayas leído y dejado tu impresión y pues el hecho que Rin hable en tercera persona de vez en cuando, es en primera porque me encanta que lo haga cuando está metida en situaciones como esa, de hacer cosas que van contra lo que ella cree malas cosas, así que bueno, también sino me equivoco Sesshomaru habla en tercera persona en la versión en japonés, no solo él sino varios personales más.

Con respecto a tu fic, solo vi uno que es un InuKag ¿es ese? O ¿tengo que esperar para leerlo? Ya que me encantaría leerlo, avísame por favor.

**RinSess13: **Bueno solo espero que ya estés mejor de tu gripe y te sientas bien de salud. Bueno con eso que dices que el lemon es elegante no planeaba hacerlo así, solo quería algo tierno y bueno fue difícil explicar ese acto sexual, pero eso me ha dado para hacer mi segundo lemon.

Bueno y el motivo por el cual Sesshomaru se arriesgó a estar con Rin sin estar comprometida con ella es porque temía que se fuera con otro y él no lo soportara.

Y con respecto a la marca es una promesa que en próximo capítulo habrá la explicación adecuada y finalización de la marca y claro más lemon n.n

**LinTania: **Hola y bienvenida a mi fic, es lindo saber que te gustó y la razón por la cual no lo hayas visto es porque soy un poco desconocida aún en el mundo de todavía. Y tienes mucha razón nadie puede contra el amor de esta parejita tan hermosa y bueno cuando es un amor predestinado es más que imposible por más que se trate lo único que se hace es reforzar la unión que los mantiene juntos.

Espero que sigas en la historia y que éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**KaitouLucifer: **Vaya que si me diste un mega susto con lo que iniciaste "Mi estimada y querida autora" no me molesta pero me recordaste a las de los malos fics y sus autores, pensé que había caído en sus garras otra vez :S que susto.

Y vaya que me sonrojas por tus palabras tan lindas, pero aún soy una principiante que solo trata de plasmar lo que piensa en cada una de sus historias con lo poco que sabe. Aw gracias en serio. Claro que no ofende que me llames amiga, al contrario me siento honrada de formar parte de esa tan valiosa lista, y bueno estoy contenta porque te guste y espero con ansias más reviews en esta historia y la de Mezcla Prohibida que es mi nuevo trabajo. Y bueno espero te quede un chance para seguirlas ésta y los nuevos trabajos que tengo pensado publicar antes que se vaya éste año.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bangasa: **paraguas de la lluvia tradicionales hechas de bambú y papel aceitado.

**Mofuku****: **Kimono negro que se utiliza únicamente para los funerales.

_Gracias a Wikipedia por el significado de luto._


	7. Descubiertos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de la serie Inuyasha y de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki y Sai que son de mi invención.

Esta vez la historia no es narrada por Sesshy, pero espero les guste.

…**..**

**SesshRin Fanfiction**

**C u p i d o s**

Capítulo 7: **"Descubiertos"**

Por: Sora-Rin111

…**..**

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, más no podían pedir; su amo ya se había emparejado con Rin y no había boda con Kohaku.

Todo resultó bien, el señor no sabía que lo de la "boda" no era más que algo hecho para que el amo cayera redondito en el hoyo que habían cavado.

Y así fue varios días habían pasado, en aquel castillo se respiraba la paz, ya era un tema viejo lo de boda y lo de las tácticas de los cupidos, así que ya cumplido no tenían no porque mencionarlo.

Así como se habían prometido guardar el secreto y llevárselo a sus tumbas, así que el que osara hablar ellos mismos lo matarían.

Pero había alguien que no descansaría hasta dar con los culpables, ella era Irasue, le estaba siguiendo la pista a Koyuki sabía que ella había tramado todo y que quería conseguir algo.

¿Pero a quien demonios quería ayudar?

¿Qué ganaba con eso?

¿Estaba Rin involucrada?

¿Era Rin la que quería quedarse con las tierras de Sesshomaru?

¿Quería matarlo sabiendo que a ella nunca la lastimaría?

¿Koyuki había persuadido a Rin para que chantajeara a su hijo?

Definitivamente iba a ir en busca de sus respuestas y si que las iba a conseguir, no le importaba como, lo que le importaba era que tenía que obtenerlas.

Rin poco a poco había logrado superar la muerte de su querida casi abuela Kaede, y su embarazo estaba bien al igual su piel ya había recobrado su hermoso color rosa de salud y felicidad. Ya no se recordaba que estuvo a punto de morir por haberse desmayado en medio de una batalla, con apenas dos semanas de embarazo, casi imperceptible para la aguada nariz de Sesshomaru, pero aún así su cuerpo ya lo había registrado; Kagome le dijo que cada mujer llevaba de diferente manera su embarazo y sus síntomas normales, le contó que su época ya no era considerado una enfermedad y que habían muchas maneras de tener un embarazo saludable, le había dado consejo y medicinas traídas de su tiempo para que se sintiera mejor.

La primavera seguía en todo su esplendor y los "recién casados" descansaban el jardín, disfrutaban del aroma de las flores y del ruido típico ruido del Shishi Odoshi(*) y del agua correr, además de la belleza del gran jardín. Ni se imaginaban que Irasue ya había dado con los "Culpables".

**0.o.0.o.0**

En el palacio de Irasue estaban aquellas personas involucradas en el caso, ellas eran: Koyuki, como la iniciadora del plan, Sai como el segundo al mando, Kagome, como la encargada de la sección "Aldea de Kaede", Sango, como la segunda al mando y su hermano Kohaku como el "Novio Rechazado"; todos ellos cavaron el hoyo donde Sesshomaru cayó redondito, sin imaginarse que los _Cupidos _tenían todo fríamente calculado.

La señora vio a cada uno con recelo, tenía una pregunta para cada uno empezando por la que sospechaba más Koyuki.

-Se supone que tenían que traer a Rin-Inició Irasue, eso la hacía sospechar más, seguro era ella quien había planeado todo.

-Señora, Rin no está involucrada en esto,-Miró a todos los involucrados recordando el voto de silencio, que sería roto para la seguridad de Rin- solo nosotros fuimos quienes quisimos hacerlo-Con su cabeza gacha, en muestra de respeto.

-¿Qué buscaban con todo esto?-Inquirió mientras enarcaba una ceja y mirando fijamente a Sai, ahora él debía contestar, los demás no hacían contacto visual con ella.

-Queríamos la felicidad de la pequeña Rin, ella desde que llegó al palacio se ganó nuestro cariño, luego con el tiempo descubrimos que Sesshomaru sentía algo especial por la dama, así que, decidimos luchar también por la felicidad de nuestro amo.

-¿Solo lo hicieron por el supuesto cariño?-Preguntó no muy convencida-Yo creo que ustedes iban en busca de algo más, estoy segura que usaron eso como tapadera.

-¡Como cree Señora!-Habló Kagome, quien había perdido la paciencia-¿No me diga que el carisma de Rin no la ha tocado?-Preguntó con la esperanza que les creyera.

-¿Carisma?-Recordó todas y cada una de las sonrisas que le brindó de la joven, claro que se había ganado un puesto especial en el corazón de la señora, pero de eso a que lo admitiera había una gran distancia.

-Aunque usted no nos crea, es suficiente para nosotros ver sonriendo a Rin para ser felices por su felicidad y ver al amo contento a su manera nos hace sentirnos regocijados y satisfechos por lo que hicimos-Agregó Koyuki.

-¿Y tu Kohaku, por que demonios estás aquí?

-Es que yo era el encargado de hacer que el señor Sesshomaru se muriera de celos, yo quiero mucho a Rin, pero solo como mi hermana menor, ella y yo siempre seremos eso.

-¿No te pusiste a pensar que esa chiquilla podría enamorarse de ti en el trayecto?

-¡No! Yo estaba seguro que Rin estaba profundamente enamorada de él, nunca hubiera sido capaz de entrar a su corazón, aunque el señor Sesshomaru la hubiera rechazado.

-¿Por qué surgió esa idea de hacer de celestinos?-Preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, mirando a Koyuki.

-Verá, todo surgió por lo que una vez me confesó Rin que estaba enamorada del amo,-En su mente aquel recuerdo la confortó-yo le prometí que aunque mi cabeza rodara en el intento, yo iba hacer hasta lo imposible para que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

-Está bien, les creeré, pero seguiré investigando; aunque eso no quiere decir que Sesshomaru lo sabrá-Todos la vieron felices, habían sido descubiertos pero su plan había resultado-No quiero enterarme que me han mentido, pueden retirarse.

Todos se retiraron y Kagome, Sango y Kohaku siguieron por otro camino, mientras Sai y Koyuki se fueron conversando un poco.

-En serio que me llevé un gran susto.

-Pero si no hicimos nada malo, Sai.

-Pero ya conoces a la señora, le encanta andar viendo cosas donde no las hay.

**0.o.0.o.0**

En el palacio había mucho silencio, a Sesshomaru le asombraba que lo dejaran solo Koyuki y Sai, pero imaginó que esos dos se traían algo, tal vez dentro de poco se le vieran unidos y con cachorros.

-Sesshomaru…-Lo vio dudosa, quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

-Dime.

-No estoy segura de continuar con eso.

-¿Con esto te refieres a los nuestro? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que, nuestra unión no se a completado y no lo veo con ganas de hacerlo, parece que lo nuestro no fuera importante y que yo solo soy una más de todas con las que ha estado…-Sesshomaru la vio serio- parezco una de esas mujeres que han sido marcaras y luego abandonadas, ha estado a punto de hacerlo y luego se arrepiente.

-No pienses eso, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir, sino lo he hecho es porque, en verdad no quiero perderte en medio de la unión-Le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en su mejilla-Lo he pensado mucho, pero he tomado valor, no quiero que pienses que eres una más, esta noche te lo demostraré.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó con una voz sumamente dulce y con sus ojos mojados.

Y llegando la noche tenía todo preparado, infinidad velas aromáticas, muchos pétalos de flores y no porque él fuera un romántico empedernido, era porque seguía los consejos de Koyuki y quería que esa noche fuera especial, sería lo más dulce que pudiera con ella para demostrarle que ella es y será la única en su vida.

La estaba esperando en el futón, él estaba semidesnudo, solo la sábana cubría su masculinidad y Rin al verlo se puso nerviosa, al verlo allí recostado de lado y con una mirada sensual y con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, todo un Adonis, perfecto, delicada apariencia y ojos oro líquido; su cabello blanco caía en cascada por toda la cama, haciéndolo ver como algo fuera de este mundo. Ella vestía un pequeño kimono de seda, de color blanco y con pequeños detalles dorados al final de la falda y las mangas, el obi también era dorado.

Él la espero pacientemente, ella se acercó con timidez, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, la vista que tenía Sesshomaru era espectacular.

Empezó a ver desde sus pies, pasando por sus tobillos, luego sus piernas, siguiendo por las rodillas y luego sus muslos y terminando en sus pequeños pero firmes pechos que lo enloquecían.

Su miembro se endureció y su boca se aguó, se saboreó y se degustó con la mirada, era aún una niña pero su embarazo la haría madurar físicamente, le daba igual, él ya la amaba de cualquier manera.

Rin terminó de acercarse a él y se descubrió para dejarla entrar en la sábana junto con él, luego se acercó dándole un beso largo e intenso, Sesshomaru gruñó ansioso, quería marcarla ya, pero se tomaría su tiempo, despacio funcionaban mejor las cosas entre ellos.

Sus miradas eran intensas y Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella y con un beso mojado e intenso hizo que la pequeña se estremeciera debajo de él, con ese simple roce; exploró la cavidad bucal e introdujo su lengua, el simple hecho de sentir la lengua experta de su amo la excitó con facilidad. El príncipe sintió el cambio inmediato en el olor de su hembra y sonrió gustoso, ya que su miembro palpitaba con fuerza.

Estaba a punto de perder el control, sus ojos se estaban tiñendo de rojo, pero respiró hondo y se relajó, la vio a los ojos y Rin se sintió desnuda, examinaba su alma, en su interior resguardaba rastros de pureza que la experiencia de Sesshomaru jamás lograría corromper y era su corazón, una de sus mayores virtudes, algo que la hacía diferente y especial a los ojos del taiyoukai.

La sintió temblar nuevamente, sonrió levemente al saber que su solo presencia encima de ella la excitaba, continuó besándola, despacio, moderado y sumamente sensual, como era su especialidad, el arte del amor era algo que por naturaleza traía, algo que hacía que la hembra que pasara una noche con él deseara más que eso, pero solo una lo había logrado, solo una logró convertirlo en un sumiso esposo, Rin, ella se convirtió en los motivos invisibles de Sesshomaru.

Si alguien lo conocía, si alguien podía doblegarlo, enfadarlo, hacerlo reír o inclusive en casos extremos hacerlo llorar era únicamente ella.

Dejó de besar esos tiernos labios, para desnudarla lentamente, empezó por su obi dorado, quitándolo lo hizo a un lado y rápidamente prosiguió a descubrir sus tersos hombros, los cuales besó por cada centímetro descubierto, suavemente se desplazó al cuello blanco y respiraba agitadamente, lo que provocaba pequeños suspiros en la chica, la descubrió más y se degustó con su joven cuerpo, con esas poco pronunciadas curvas, con el vientre plano y el recorrido desde su ombligo hasta la gloria de su feminidad, guiándose por los delicados y casi imperceptibles vellos, era simplemente el paraíso, seguía disfrutando cada centímetro de ese ángel, que arqueaba la espalda por la intensidad de placer que le provocaba.

Y el momento por fin llegó, iba a completar la marca, así que poco a poco se acercó a ella, despacio con sus afilados colmillos penetró la fina piel del cuello, la sangre no tardó en salir y el dolor también se hizo presente, uno muy agudo y que no se comparaba con la primera, como pudo se agarró de las sábanas y un quejido fuerte de dolor se escuchó en la semipenumbra de la habitación, las lágrimas salieron raudas hasta llegar a la boca de Sesshomaru, quien dudaba si su hembra resistiría o no al ritual.

Otros fuertes y estrepitosos lamentos se escucharon y el youkai aún no se separaba de su mujer, la fuerte cantidad de veneno que introducía llevaba su esencia, su olor, su característica especial; ya las tenía con la primera, pero ésta era definitiva, ni la bruja más fuerte podría con una marca tan poderosa impuesta por el mismísimo taiyoukai del Oeste.

Las rebeldes lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cuando pensó que perdería la conciencia una ola de placer inmensa la recorrió desde el cuello hasta pasar por cada vena de su cuerpo y haciendo que deseara tener a su esposo dentro de ella inmediatamente, Sesshomaru al notar que el ritual ya estaba finalizado y que Rin estaba reaccionando de buena manera se introdujo dentro de ella, despacio, como saboreando la estreches de su mujer.

La chica arqueó la espalda al sentir el robusto miembro entrar en ella, lo que la marca le producía era algo que no podía explicar, pero que la hacía sentirse más deseosa que de costumbre, todo de su señor era hermoso a sus ojos, perfecto, cada rasgo que lo hacía ser quien es, cada acción que lo identificaba, todo y cada una de las palabras que con dificultad salían de su boca le provocaban temblores por todo su cuerpo.

La embistió con fuerza, él sentía como estaba de ansiosa su hembra, la quería complacer, quería que disfrutara de ese acto como él, que aunque al día siguiente sintiera los malestares de la marca, se le olvidaran al volver a tener sexo con él, así que ahora le haría sentirse feliz y orgullosa de haberlo aceptado y amado, de una manera silenciosa quería darle las gracias por estar allí, aunque las palabras se le detuvieran en la garganta y murieran.

Volvió a aprisionar esos jugosos y suaves labios de la chica, tomándose su tiempo para amarla con delicadeza, la tomó por la cabeza para acercarla más, no quería que estuviera tan lejos de él, cuando la sintió estremecerse en un largo orgasmo aprovechó para venirse dentro de ella también, jadeando y sudando Rin se recuperaba del éxtasis.

Pero aún no se terminaba, así que el youkai se desplazó hasta su vientre y lo besó con ternura y volvió a seguir el camino de vellos que lo llevaba hasta la gloria, llegando allí se dispuso a darle placer en su húmeda cavidad.

Al sentir como su hembra se puso tensa y nerviosa, gruñó extasiado con ganas de volverse a hundir hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, pero quería enseñarle algo nuevo, otra manera más de amarse con el cuerpo.

Con su lengua estimuló su botón de placer, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos y lo movía de lento a rápido, luego intentó con otro y aumentó el ritmo, provocó una ola de sensaciones que Rin empezaba a diferenciar y a disfrutar, al sentir como se agitaba con otro orgasmo, velozmente cambió de posición y estando encima de ella se posicionó en la entrada y embistió con fuerza, provocando otra ola de sensaciones inexplicables pero sumamente exquisitas.

Y luego de otra larga sesión de amor y pasión Sesshomaru y Rin por fin se durmieron, abrazados y felices por el nuevo miembro de la familia que pronto correría por los pasillos, por primera vez el palacio del Oeste contaría con un cachorro nacido de una humana y que sería el digno heredero del Clan de la Luna.

…**Continuará…**

Otro capítulo más se ha terminado, bueno tal vez no fue el gran LEMON que prometí pero al menos hubo amor y pasión, un poco corto tal vez, pero va haber remate de lemon en el siguiente si así lo desean.

El próximo capítulo, tendrá un poco de humor por parte de Kagome, que aparecerá como la autora intelectual de una nueva _travesura o invención,_ espero sigan con la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Shishi Odoshi****: **Es una fuente de bambú que al llenarse de agua cae y se golpea con una piedra o con otro bambú provocando del típico ruido de "_pack_" era usado en los jardines de los palacios antiguos o donde se sembraba arroz para asustar a los siervos y alejarlos, para que se lo comieran y actualmente es utilizado en los jardines japoneses y accidentales como un elemento de decoración.

**Contestación de Reviews.**

**Sakuraflower94:**


End file.
